Life with Ruffs
by Wizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Sequel story to Rowdyruff Return. Now official Superheroes, The Rowdyruffs Boys along with The Powerpuff Girls go through new challenges together such as jealously, Daddy issues, new friends, new foes, old foes, and dates? Either way, nothing for the Ruffs and Puffs will ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Pink, Blue, and Green with Envy**

 **First Chapter of my new continuation of my Rowdyruff Return story. This one may have more Chapters than my last story. This first chapter will mainly target the girls on how they deal with the boys new found popularity. I've watched the show enough time to know there are times when the girls can get seriously jealous, so I got the idea from that. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The Rowdyruffs boys are now official Townsville heroes alongside with the Powerpuff girls and Townsville has become safer because of it. When the boys were bad, they picked out certain traits that help them understand what bad guys would liking do. And having six superheroes, some criminals ended up quitting all together. It is a different story for monster attacks, one was attacking the city and luckily, the Ruff-n-Puff kids were ready for action.

"Looks like another monster again." Blossom said.

"Heh, what else is new?" Buttercup questioned.

"No problem for the six of us." Bubbles said.

"Actually, why don't you ladies let us take care of this one?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, we gonna bust out this new hero rep we got." Butch said.

"This is gonna be no problem." Boomer said

The girls decided to let the boys handle it.

"Heh, be our guest." Blossom said happily.

The boys made short work of the monster and was able to beat it no problem. Once they were finished, the people of Townsville cheered and happy they were on the job.

"Heh, all to easy." Butch said happily.

"Dudes, we totally show that monster." Boomer said.

"That we did." Brick said. "Nice work, boys."

"Not to shabby." Blossom said to the boys.

"Yeah, nice work boys." Bubbles said.

"Eh, I would've been done faster." Buttercup stated.

"Oh, confident, aren't we, B.C? Butch asked Buttercup.

"All right, now that we're done here. Brick stated. "Let's head home."

"Okay." The others said in agreement.

The gang all flew home, and while making it there, Butch remembered that he wanted to show the others something big.

"Oh, guys!" Butch said. "I forget to show you all something."

"What is it?" Brick said.

Butch takes out his smartphone and shows the gang a website.

"Check this out." Butch pointed out.

It was a "Rowdyruff Boys fansite."

"The Rowdyruff Boys fansite?" Brick questioned.

"Whoa, we got our own fansite!?" Boomer asked surprised.

"We sure do." Butch said.

"Dude, we're only been official heroes for a few days." Brick said.

"I know, I was surprised about that too." Butch said. "It already has a ton of views too."

"Whoa, 300,000 views!? Brick asked surprised. That's pretty surprising.

"Maybe the guy who made the site noticed us before then." Boomer said.

"That would make sense." Brick said. "We have been doing our own thing for a month now."

"So, you guys have a fansite now." Buttercup said. "We got a bunch of those."

"What does it have? Blossom asked.

"What doesn't it have?" Butch responded. "It pretty much has anyway Rowdyruff. Check out the artwork people made of us."

Butch showed a...detailed picture of the boys. It made them look more masculine.

"Whoa, that's pretty awesome!' Brick said liking the artwork.

"Man, I wish I could draw like this." Boomer said. "This is amazing!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm missing a spike on my hair, but other than that, it a dead ringer for us." Butch said.

The girls were not actually sure about that.

"Yeah...it's looking at a photo..." Blossom said unsure.

"Uh-huh..." Both Bubbles and Buttercup said also unsure.

"They also have people's comments about our work so far." Butch said.

"Um, I'm sure I want to see people's opinions on us." Brick said unsure.

"I thought that same thing, but then I actually looked at them, and their pretty much all positive." Butch said. "Listen to this comment."

Butch opens up the comment section on the fansite.

"'The Rowdyruff Boys are the extra heroes Townsville needs.'" Butch said as he was reading the comment. "'With them, Townsville will have nothing to fear."

"Wow, that's actually kind of nice thing to to say about us." Boomer said.

Brick and Boomer decided to visit the site on their smartphones and read some comments themselves.

"Oh, here's one." Boomer said. "'I actually thought the Rowdyruffs were pretty cool before they turned good, but now that they are good, I think they're even cooler. Keep up the work, boys.'"

"Heh, guess someone's a fan of the bad boy Rowdyruffs." Butch said.

"Eh, gonna have some people like the old school us, even if we were complete jerks." Brick said.

Brick reads a comment for himself.

"Here, I'll read the next one." Brick said while holding his phone. "'The Rowdyruff Boys are proof that anyone can change no matter how hard. Their hard work and determination to become better people we what we need in the world. I believe the Rowdyruffs can make it."

"Whoa...that's..." Boomer said surprised.

"...Pretty deep..." Butch said.

"...Wow, I always wanted to make prove everyone, I just didn't it happen so fast..." Brick said surprised.

"You...okay?" Blossom asked while putting her hand on Brick's shoulder.

"Yeah...yeah I'm good." Brick said happy. "This is good thing. It's says all our hard work is paying off."

"Yeah, you're right." Butch said.

"Nice to know the people believe in us now." Boomer said.

"They're not the only one." Bubbles stated.

"Heh, right." Boomer said.

The Professor walks to the living room to greet the kids.

"Oh, good." The Professor said. "You're all here. I have a surprise for all of you."

"A surprise for us?" The kids questioned.

"Come with me to the garage." The Professor said.

The kids followed the Professor to the garage and noticed that the car was covered up.

"Let me introduce you all to our new upgraded car." The Professor said.

The Professor takes off the cover and shows that he fixed up the car. It was now bigger and could fit everyone.

"I suited up the car so it can now fix all of us." The Professor said. "I also added a new engine, and seat warmers."

The girls weren't really that impressed (mainly because of the last time the Professor fixed the car), but the boys on the other hand were impressed.

"Whoa, awesome!" The boys said impressed.

"So, you suited your car up...again..." Blossom said unimpressed.

"Yeah...it looks good, Professor..." Bubbles said a little worried.

"Uh...this isn't gonna end like last time, is it? Buttercup asked concerned.

"Don't worry." The Professor said. "I didn't make it super smart this time."

"Wait, what happened the last time?" Brick asked.

"We'll tell you later." Buttercup said.

The boys looked at the car a bit closer.

"Wow, this is some really impressive work, Professor." Brick said.

"It looks way more roomy now." Boomer said.

Butch looks at the engine.

"Yeah, and I see you're using a 2kh cy. type engine." Butch said. "It's one of the best engine in the market."

The others were surprised that Butch knew about cars.

"Hey, I have to know _some_ things!" Butch stated.

"Hehe, good to know." Brick said.

"If you like, it can take it out for a test run later today." The Professor said.

"Oh, that'd be awesome." Brick said.

"Yeah, it really would." Boomer said.

"It's nice that you boys appreciate the car." The Professor said.

"Well, we are guys." Butch said. "Gotta have a thing for cars."

The boys and the Professor started talking more about the cars, while the girls decided to quietly walk again.

"Well, it's official." Buttercup said. "The boys and the Professor have bonded."

"Well, I think that's a good thing." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, the boys have been through a lot." Blossom said. "It's a good thing if they spent time with other people."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Buttercup said. "Hopefully this car won't come to life."

"Hopefully..." Both Blossom and Bubbles said.

The next day came in, and the kids were getting ready for school. It would be the first day the boys go to school as official heroes.

"Guys, I'm kinda nervous." Boomer admitted. "This will be our first day of school as real heroes."

"Yeah, you're right, Boom." Butch said. "I wonder how the kids in school gonna treat us?"

"Well, I wouldn't expect too much." Brick said. "It's not like they gave the girls special treatment."

"I wouldn't say we didn't get special treatment." Blossom said.

"There were still times when had to take care of crimes in the middle of class." Bubbles said.

"Well, yeah." Buttercup said. "Crime didn't always take a day off. Even in school hours."

"Heh, I guess that's true." Brick said. "Maybe we can expect the same thing from us."

The gang made their way to school and were ready for the day, but they were in for a surprise when they walked past the door. A group of students were inside waiting to greet the boys.

"It's them!" A boy shouted. "It's the Rowdyruff Boys!"

Everyone ran straight to the boys, unknowingly pushing the girls away from them.

"Dude, you guys are awesome!" A boy said.

"The way you all fought Him and saved the Powerpuffs was amazing!" A girl said.

"Is it true that he's your dad, and you all disobey him to be good guys?" Another boy asked.

"Whoa, easy everyone." Butch said to the crowding students. "No need to get all crowdy."

"Yeah, we're still just the same boys that's been in this school for a month." Brick said.

"Who did just became heroes, but they're all still the same." Boomer said.

"Hey, can I get your autograph?" A girl asked.

"I want one too." A boy asked."

All the students started to ask the boys for autographs. They became instant school celebrities. The girls were quite surprised how popular the boys have become.

"Well, this is unexpected." Buttercup said.

"Guess the boys are overnight celebrities." Blossom said

"Eh, I'm sure this is the most attention that they'll get today." Buttercup said.

A few minutes later, everyone went to Ms. Keane's class. And she had a surprise for everyone.

"Class, I have a surprise for all of you." Ms. Keane said. "In honor of our new heroes, Brick, Boomer, and Butch, I would like to announce there'll be no homework for the whole week."

Everyone cheered when they heard they had no homework for a week. They all gave a big congratulation to the boys, but the girls started to get left out.

"We never got a week off homework before..." Buttercup said upset.

"Come on, don't be like that." Blossom said. "They're being nice to the boys. That's a good thing."

"Yeah, but it would to still be nice if we got treatment like that..." Bubbles said.

For the whole day, everyone was talking about the Rowdyruffs. They were all saying how amazing it was when they were battle with Him and how they used to be bad, but changed to good. For the girls, it seemed that they might have been replaced. Lunch time came by, and the six were ready to eat. The boys were still surprised on how much attention they've gotten today.

"Dudes, can you believe how much attention we've been getting today?" Butch said to others.

"I know, right?" Boomer said. "I don't know what I was so nervous about. The people have been really nice to all of us."

"And it's pretty cool how people accept us as heroes." Brick said. "No more dirty looks from some of the kids."

"Yeah...good for you, guys..." Blossom said annoyed.

"Yeah..." Both Bubbles and Buttercup said also annoyed.

"Is something wrong, girls?" Brick asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Blossom said changing her attitude. "It's good you three are being so well known here now."

"Hm, right you are." Brick said.

The kids got all their food and were planning to sit together, but some other kids wanted the boys to sit with them.

"Hey, it looks like those guys want us to sit with them." Butch said.

"Doesn't look like there's enough for all of us." Brick said.

"Guess we should say no to them." Boomer said.

The girls did feel a bit jealous, but they didn't want to keep the boys from hanging out with others.

"You know what, it's okay." Blossom said to the boys. "You guys go ahead and sit with them."

"You sure about that?" Brick asked.

"We'll be fine sitting without you." Bubbles said.

"You guys just spend time with other people for a change." Buttercup said.

"Okay, if you say so." Brick said.

"Don't worry." Butch said. "We'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, see ya in a bit." Boomer said.

The boys walked to the students that wanted them to sit with. The girls on the other hand had a table to themselves. They couldn't help but feel lonely.

"Is it just me, or is today kinda depressing?" Buttercup asked here sisters.

"Yeah, everyone's been paying attention to the boys all day." Bubbles said.

"Come on, girls." Blossom said. "We shouldn't act like this just because everyone's talking about the boys now."

"Well, well." A familar voice said. "Trouble in Puffy Paradise.

It was none other than Princess Morbucks, butting in on the girls conversation.

"Tsk, what do you want, Princess?" Buttercup asked annoyed.

"Yeah, we're not in the mood for you today." Bubbles said also annoyed.

"Oh, it's nothing." Princess said. "So, I heard that those Rowdyruffs are heroes now."

"That's right." Blossom said. "And they earn their hero statics by proving themselves to people."

"Hmph, can't say I'm not jealous of them." Princess said. "But, I kinda surprised to see that you three are."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" The girls questioned.

"Oh, nothing." Princess said. "I just wouldn't be surprised if those three replaced a few certain other three superheroes."

Princess walked away and the girls couldn't help but be a little ticked off.

"Grrr, who does she think she is?" Buttercup growled.

"Yeah, like people would ever forget about us." Bubbles said.

"Don't listen to her, girls." Blossom said. "It's not like the boys could actually replace us, right?"

"Right..." Both Bubbles and Buttercup said in agreement.

The girls looked that all kids talking to the boys. It's got a lot of comments, espically from girls.

"Isn't Brick so awesome?" A girl asked. "He's so smart and quite handsome too.

Blossom heard what the girl said and got jealous.

"Grrrrr..." Blossom growled.

"That Boomer is so cute!" Another girl said." I could watch him fight all day."

Bubbles got angry when she heard the other girl call Boomer cute.

"Grrrr..." Bubbles growled.

"Butch is really something." A third girl said. "He's tough and he knows how to make people laugh."

Like her sisters, Buttercup was also jealous.

"Grrrrr..." Buttercup growled.

The girls couldn't deny it any longer, they were jealous of the boys.

The end of the school day came, but not quick enough for the girls. As the gang left, all the students say goodbye to the boys and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Wow, everyone's been real nice to us, today." Brick said.

"Yeah, if I'd known this would happen, I would have become a hero ages ago." Butch said.

"Me too." Boomer said. "We've gotten pretty popular."

"Good for you..." The girls unamused.

"Uh, are you girls, okay?" Butch asked.

The girls tried to shake off their jealously and hide their feelings from the boys.

"Yeah, we're fine." Blossom said.

"You sure?" Brick asked. "You girls seemed kinda quiet."

"Sorry if we are." Blossom said. "So, you guys wanna head home?"

"Uh, actually some guys from class invitied us to the comic book store with them." Brick said.

"Yeah, we heard that there are some new ones we gotta check out." Butch said.

"But, we're catch up with you guys at home, okay?" Boomer said to the girls.

"Yeah...okay." Bubbles said depressed.

"All right, we're heading out." Brick said.

"See ya at home." Butch said.

"Later" Boomer said.

The boys flew their way to the comic book store, leaving the girls alone.

"Great...now the boys would rather spent time with other people than with us..." Buttercup said depressed.

"Aw man..." Bubbles said upset. "This stinks..."

"*Sigh*...Let's just go home..." Blossom said depressed.

The girls all flew their home, depressed with the fact that people seemed to care about the boys more than them. They made it home, and the Professor was there to greet them.

"Oh, hi girls." The Professor said.

"...Hi, Professor..." The girls said depressed.

"Where are the boys?" The Professor asked.

"They're at the comic book store with some friends from school..." Blossom said.

"Oh, that's nice." The Professor said. "It's good to see that they're making friends."

"Yeah, and it happens to be everyone in the whole school." Bubbles said.

"Uh, is that a problem?" The Professor questioned.

"It's just that the boys have only been heroes for a few days and they've gotten so much attention." Buttercup said.

"It's kinda like we don't extinct anymore..." Blossom said upset.

"Don't think that way, girls." The Professor said. "It's a good thing that the boys are getting attention because it's shows how much they've changed. People want to be their friends now, reminds me of what it was like when you three first went to school."

"Uh, you do remember we kinda wrecked the school, right?" Blossom questioned.

"Then the whole town." Bubbles said."

"By accident..." Buttercup added.

"And if I recall, the boys might have done the same thing on purpose." The Professor said.

"Well, they did it on purpose at the time." Blossom pointed out.

"Right, but they made up for it now, just like you girls did." The Professor said. "Just get used to things. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"Okay..." The girls said.

The Professor walks away to head to his lab.

"You know, the Professor is right." Blossom said. "We just have to get used to this."

"Yeah." Both Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"The people of Townsville are still gonna need us." Blossom said.

"Yeah." Both Bubbles and Buttercup said again.

"And they can still count on us, right?" Blossom said.

"Right!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"Then we shouldn't worry so much." Blossom said.

"Yeah, it's not like everyone in Townsville is talking about them." Buttercup said.

The girls turned on the T.V. and the news was on.

"Everyone is talking about Townsville's newest heroes, The Rowdyruff Boys." The news anchor said.

"Ugggghhh!" The girls growled.

The girls were so depressed they face planted their faces on the table. In another place, a certain monkey, Mojo Jojo, was coming up with a new plan.

"Hmm, not much longer now..." Mojo said while finishing his invention. "Let's see if those girls will escape this."

A few minutes later, the boys had finally came home from the comic book store with a few items. The girls were still depressed and watching T.V. when they finally showed up.

"Hey, we're home!" Brick said excited.

"Oh, hey boys..." Blossom said depressed. "Got anything good from the comic store?"

"Oh, not just that." Butch said excited. "Check out with we got!"

Butch shows a video game called "Super Monster Blasters,"

"We got the new Super Monster Blasters game!" Boomer said happy.

"No way!" Buttercup said shocked. "It sold out of Pre-orders last week!"

"How did you get a copy?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, turns out the guy who was working there was one of the people we rescued." Brick said.

"Yeah, and he said he had a extra copy, so he let us have it, half-price too!" Boomer said.

"Hehe, this is turning out to be an awesome day." Butch said. "I can't wait to play this."

"You girls mind if we take the T.V." Brick asked.

"Yeah...sure..." Blossom said depressed.

The boys put the game in the system, grabbed their controllers, and sat on the while the girls just stepped away.

"I heard that this game is super hard and can make you go crazy." Boomer said.

"Well, the harder it is, the more satisfying the win will be." Brick said.

"Hehe, you keep telling yourself that." Butch said. "We could end up stuck in one of the levels."

The boys begin their game and were having fun, but the girls were still jealous.

"Now the boys are getting half-price, sold out, video games?" Bubbles asked.

"Uh, it never ends!" Buttercup said upset.

"It's not fair." Blossom said. "We were never this popular."

As the girls were still having conflicting feelings, their smartphones rang with an emergency signal.

"The mayor's calling?" Blossom questioned.

Blossom answers her phones.

"Hello?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom, it's Mojo Jojo!" The Mayor said. "He's causing trouble in Townsville."

"Really?" Blossom questioned.

"What is it, Blossom?" Buttercup asked.

"It's Mojo..." Blossom whispered. "

"Mojo?" Bubbles questioned quietly. "He hasn't done anything for a while..."

"Guess he finally wanted to show up again." Buttercup said.

"Don't worry, Mayor." Blossom said. "We're on it."

Blossom drops the call.

"So, what do we do?" Buttercup asked.

The boys noticed that the girls were talking to the Mayor.

"Bloss, was that the Mayor?" Brick asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Blossom said nervously.

"What does he want?" Brick asked.

Blossom decided to lie.

"He, uh,...he's having trouble with a pickle jar." Blossom said.

"Again!?" Boomer questioned. "That's like the third time in a row!"

"He really should buy one of those automatic jar openers." Butch said. "That way he can stop calling us."

"Hehe, yeah." Blossom said. "Um, why don't you let us take care of this and go guys enjoy your game?"

"Sounds good." Brick said. "We're kind of in the zone right now."

The boys characters in the game died as soon as Brick said that.

"Uh, where did that attack come from?" Brick questioned.

"Way to jink us, Brick." Butch said upset."

"Yeah, nice one." Boomer said angry.

"Oh, be quiet." Brick said depressed.

"Heh, we're gonna go." Blossom said. "You guys have fun."

The girls left the house but felt a little guilty about lying to the boys.

"I don't feel right that we lied to the boys." Bubbles said.

"They already had daddy issues with Him." Buttercup said. "We don't need to add Mojo in the mix too."

"Buttercup's right." Blossom said. "Besides, it's Mojo, we always win against him."

"Yeah, I guess so." Bubbles said agreeing with her sisters.

The girls made it to where Mojo was. He was pretty much doing his usual routine, and the girls did theirs.

"Not so fast, Mojo!" The girls shouted at Mojo.

"Ah, the Powerpuff girls." Mojo said. "It's been some time."

"Yeah, we almost kinda missed you." Blossom said. "Not much thought."

"Still up to your own tricks, huh?" Bubbles asked.

"We have somewhere to be, so we'll make this quick." Buttercup said.

The girls dashed hoping to deal with with Mojo quickly, but he had a new device that stopped them in their tracks.

"Aggghhh!" The girls yelled.

The girls were stuck in some bubble that kept them from using their powers.

"Uh, what's going on!?" Blossom questioned.

"I can't use my powers!" Buttercup said.

"Me neither." Bubbles said.

"You think I took a month off just to lose on the first second?" Mojo asked. "Say hello, to my latest invention, The Anti-Puff bubbler. As long as you are in that bubble, none of you are able to use your powers."

The girls gasped knowing that they would be in trouble without using their powers.

"Now, you three are coming with me." Mojo said.

Mojo takes the girls, who were still stuck in the bubble, back to his lair. He want to discuss something important to the girls.

"Okay, so you brought us here." Blossom said. "Just what are you planning, Mojo?"

"First, I would like you all to tell me about this." Mojo said as he shows the girls a newspaper.

It was the newspaper that showed the boys were now official superheroes.

"Oh, you finally heard the news, huh?" Buttercup asked.

"I was taking an extended vacation, when I came back I wouldn't believe this." Mojo said denying the true.

"Well, it's true." Bubbles said. "The boys are heroes like us now. They're even our friends."

"Heroes!?" Mojo questioned. "Friends!? Impossible! Those boys were meant for one thing that is pure evil. You three must have done something to them!"

"We didn't do anything." Blossom said. "Believe it or not, they turned good on their own."

"You expect me to believe that?" Mojo said.

"Geez, look you want to be a dad for once..." Buttercup said.

"Hey, I always wanted to be 'a dad' the moment I made them, but that moment was taken away because of you!" Mojo shouted.

The girls noticed that upset Mojo was, and were a bit upset themselves.

"Those boys were my greatest invention." Mojo said looking away from the girls. "The day I made them, I not only had to greatest idea ever, but I had sons. I had so many plans for them, so much to teach them, but it a blink of an eye, it all disappear."

Mojo became sadder as he got deeper with his thoughts.

"I couldn't even bring myself to make them again knowing how it would end." Mojo said. "I never felt a greater loss than I did that day. When I saw that they were back, I felt happy. I had a second chance to make things work this time, but they disappeared again. I thought they left to cause evill everywhere, but it seems I was wrong..."

"We had no idea..." Blossom said depressed.

"Oh, like you three care!" Mojo stated. "You're the Powerpuff girls. You never lose, you never felt lost, and you don't care what villians lose. Even if it's their family."

The girls started to feel bad about what they did to Mojo.

"You know, I'm feel sorry for Mojo." Bubbles said. "We did take away the boys from him that day."

"Yeah..., if they it was the other way around, the Professor would have been just as sad as Mojo." Blossom said upset.

"When you say it like that...it kinda sounds like we did a bad thing." Buttercup said. "Especially now that the boys are our friends."

"Should we apologize for what we did?" Bubbles asked.

"I think that's the right thing to do." Blossom said.

The girls decided to apologize to Mojo for what they did to the boys.

"Mojo...we...just wanted to say that we're sorry for what we did that day." Blossom said sincerely.

"Sorry?" Mojo questioned.

"Even villains shouldn't lose their families." Blossom said. "That was something we should have realized a long time ago. But, you have know that the boys aren't like that anymore. They really are our friends, and they've been there for us for a month now."

"If they are your so called 'friends', then why are they here helping you now?" Mojo asked.

"Well, that only 'cause..." Blossom said nervously.

"As I thought." Mojo said. "Well, no matter. You are too late to apologize and I'll convince where their place in the world is as soon as I take care of you first."

Mojo walks away from the girls to work on this next move.

"What are gonna do now?" Bubbles said.

"We can't do anything as long as we're stuck in this stupid bubble." Buttercup said.

Blossom came up with one idea.

"Girls, there's only one thing we can do." Blossom stated. "We have to call the guys."

"Wha...no way!" Buttercup shouted. "We can't let them know we're here!"

"They'll know that we lied to them." Bubbles said.

"We can't do anything here." Blossom said. "We don't have a choice..."

The girls didn't like it, but we really was the only thing they could do.

"*Sigh* Make the call..." Buttercup said upset.

Blossom takes out her phone to call Brick, Meanwhile with the boys, they were enjoying their game and finally making process.

"Hahaha, you see, boys?" Brick said with pride. "Told ya winning hard battle feel satisfying."

"You were right, dude." Butch said. "So satisfying."

"Hey, have the girls come back yet?" Brick asked.

"No, not yet." Butch said.

"Dude, it's been 30 minutes." Boomer said while checking the time. "That must be one tough pickle jar to open."

"Told them they should have got that automatic jar opener." Butch said.

Brick phone started to ring and he noticed the contact name 'Blossy'.

"Oh, hey." Brick said. "Blossom's calling now. I'll answer it."

The boys paused the game while Brick takes Blossom's call.

"Hey, Bloss!" Brick greeted Blossom on the phone. "Geez, you girls are taking your time with that pickle jar."

"Yeah...about that, there's something you need to know..." Blossom said on the phone nervously.

"What is it?" Brick asked.

"Okay, promise not to freak out, but we're trapped at Mojo's right now." Blossom said.

"YOU'RE AT MOJO'S !?" Brick shouted loudly on the phone making the other boys heard him too.

"Geez, not so loud..." Blossom said.

Both Boomer and Butch were shocked to hear that as well.

"MOJO!?" Both Boomer and Butch shouted.

"What in the world are you girls doing at Mojo's!?" Brick asked shocked.

"It's a long story." Blossom said. "The short version is that he's got us stuck in this bubble that negates our powers. We need you guys to get here and help us."

"*Sigh*...We'll be right there..." Brick said still confused.

Brick ends the call with Blossom.

"Okay, just how did the girls get caught by Mojo?" Butch asked.

"And why didn't they call us sooner?" Boomer asked.

"No idea, but it looks like we're about to find out." Brick said. "All right boys, it's time to pay dear old dad number one a visit."

"Oh, great." Butch said depressed.

"This is gonna be awkward..." Boomer said. upset.

"Come on, let's just get this over with..." Brick said.

The boys took off quickly to rescue the girls from Mojo. They questioned how the girls got caught in the first place, but it wasn't long until they found out the truth after they decided to give the Mayor a call. A few minutes, the boys made it to Mojo's.

"Well, we're here." Brick said.

"I would say this place brings back memories, but there barely was any." Butch said.

"Maybe that's why we don't really have a connection here." Boomer said.

"We do however, have a connection with girls." Brick stated. "Come, let's go."

The boys looked in the window and noticed where the girls are. They quietly sneaked in the lair and moved close to the girls.

"Hey, girls." Brick said quietly.

"Guys, you're here." Blossom said quietly.

"Thanks goodness." Bubbles said relieved.

"Listen, guys we're..." Blossom said quietly.

"We'll talk later." Brick said quietly. "Right now, let's focus on getting you out of there."

Butch tries attacking the bubble, but his attacks were ineffective.

"Uh, you were kidding about this bubble!" Butch said a little frustrated.

"Guess Mojo really did you his homework." Buttercup said.

"How are we gonna get the girls outta there?" Boomer asked.

"I think I know." Blossom said. "Mojo's device looked like it had some debubbler to get us out."

"Okay, we're just have to get that device from Mojo to get you out of..." Brick said as he was cut off.

Mojo was about to come where the kids were.

"Watch out!" Blossom said silently "Mojo's coming!"

"Uh, oh." Brick said. "Quick, guys. Hide!"

The boys quickly hide from Mojo as he came back.

"So, girls, how does it feel knowing that your end in finally near?" Mojo asked.

"Heh, like we haven't heard that before." Buttercup said.

"Oh, this time I assure you will be different." Mojo said. "Cause you girls are not escaping."

"Please let us go, Mojo." Bubbles said. "We won't even hurt you if you let us go."

"Heh, as if I'd like you three go." Mojo said. "Nothing is going to change my mind.

The boys decided to come out of hiding.

"Is that so?" Brick questioned. "Maybe you should check behind you."

"B-boys?" Mojo questioned. "You're here."

"That's right." Boomer said. "And we're here to help the girls."

"So, what I've heard is true." Mojo said. "You three really have turned good..."

"Yeah, and the girls are our friends now." Brick said.

"Or at least we thought they were our friends..." Butch said angry at the girls. "Because from what I heard, friends are supposed to tell each other about certain things."

The girls were upset that the boys found out the true.

"But, that's not important." Brick said. "Let the girls go, Mojo..."

"Let them go?" Mojo asked. "What happened to you, boys? What are you helping them?"

"Times have change for us now." Boomer said. "We don't want to be bad anymore."

"And we're not gonna ask you again." Butch said. "Let the girls go."

"You of all people know what we're capable of." Brick said. "The last thing we ever want to do is fight you, but we will if it comes to that. I'm sure you heard about our fight with Him."

Mojo didn't know what he should do, so we was going to use his anti-puff bubbler on the boys, but he was reluctant of using it. Looking at the boys, he could bring himself the do it, that and he also didn't want to fight them. He dropped the debubbler and Brick quickly grabbed it. Brick used it get to the girls out of the bubble and destroys it so it couldn't be used again.

"You girls, alright?" Brick asked the girls.

"Yeah, we're fine." Blossom said.

"Good." Brick said.

The gang noticed how depressed Mojo was.

"How did this happen?" Mojo said upset. "What made you three change?"

"Understanding the world more." Brick said. "That's what it was."

"We're sorry about all this, Mojo." Boomer said. "We know you wanted us to be evil like in the past, but we're not those boys anymore."

"If we face each other like this again, it won't end well for you." Butch said.

"Come on, guys..." Brick said. "Let's all go home."

"W-what about Mojo?" Blossom asked.

"Leave him." Brick is with a serious face. "He's had enough."

The girls were quiet, but they were the boys had a rough time, so they left Mojo.

"The Rowdyruff Boys I made are long gone..." Mojo said upset. "...Fine, I see how it must be..."

A few minutes later, the kids were flying their way home. They were all silent the whole way home because the boys were upset at the girls. The girls knew they would have trouble explaining their situation. They finally made it home, and Brick silently opened the door. He pointed that the girls should go inside first and he and his brothers continued to give them angry looks. The girls walked in the house quietly while the boys followed afterwards. After coming in the house, Brick breaks the silence.

"Okay, you girls want to explain what happened back there!?" Brick asked upset.

"Right..." Blossom said sadly. "We can explain..."

"Well, why didn't you tell us Mojo was the one the Mayor called about?" Boomer asked.

"By the way, we checked with the Mayor." Butch said. "He already has an automatic jar opener."

"He does?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, works really well." Butch said.

"That's not the point!" Brick shouted. "You girls lied to us, and we want to know why."

"Yeah, because you three have been acting strange all day." Boomer said.

The girls took a deep breath and finally told the boys the truth.

"...Ever since you guys became official superheroes, you've all be getting so much attention." Blossom said. "Even more than we have."

Everyone at school, the news, everywhere was talking all about you." Bubbles said.

"And it started to seem like they've forgotten about us." Buttercup said.

"The reason we thought we didn't tell you the truth is because...we were..." Blossom said as her sentence was interrupted.

"...Jealous?" The boys questioned surprised.

"...Yeah..." Blossom admitted.

"So, you girls lied to us..." Brick said.

"Got caught by Mojo..." Boomer said.

"And had to call us to bail you out..." Butch said.

"all because you were jealous?" The boys questioned.

"...Uh-huh..." The girls said.

"...That...is...AWESOME!" The boys shouted out happily.

"Huh?" The girls questioned.

"Man, to think that you girls were be jealous of us!" Brick said.

"Just because we're doing a good job." Boomer said.

"Heh, this day actually turned out pretty awesome." Butch said.

"You guys sure know how to make good of a situation." Buttercup said.

"Listen, we get it." Brick said. "You girls have been doing this superhero thing for a long time now. Way longer than we have."

"We're still new to all of this, so we're still trying to get the hang of everything." Butch said.

"We understand it can be hard to share credit with us now." Boomer said. "You girls were Townsville's only superheroes for a while."

"But you're not Townsville's only superheroes anymore." Brick pointed out. "And that's a good thing. I mean, look what's happen ever since the six of us teamed up. Crimes happening a lot less now.

"We get to go to school and make a lot of friends." Boomer said.

"You girls get to spent more time with the Professor and doing normal kid stuff." Butch said.

"And you have the three us as friends now." Brick said. "And we're be there to help you anyway we can.

"You guys..." The girls said.

"I knew it's different, but what we all have now is good thing." Brick said to the girls. "I mean, what we have now is better, right?"

"Of course it is." Blossom said.

"We always did need the extra help." Buttercup said.

"And we're glad it's you guys." Bubbles said.

"Teaming up with you three has been one of the best things that happened to us..." Blossom said. "And...I guess we should have realized that sooner..."

"We're sorry..." The girls apologized.

"We shouldn't have never lie to guys about Mojo..." Bubbles said.

"We've been really big jerks." Buttercup said.

"Been there, done that." Butch said.

"That we have, so can understand." Brick said.

"Can you guys forgive us?" Blossom asked.

"If you girls can forgive us after all the crazy stuff we did, then of course we can forgive you for this." Brick said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Boomer said.

"Me three." Butch said.

"So, are we cool?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." Brick said.

The six then shook hands and gave a group hug.

"Okay, if that settled, we have a game to get back to." Brick said.

"Wait, before you do that, you guys should know we apologized to Mojo." Blossom said.

"You apologized to Mojo?" Boomer asked.

"Why would you do that?" Butch asked.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do." Blossom said.

"He is the one that created you guys." Buttercup said.

"He's pretty much your family." Bubbles said.

"You're right." Brick said. "Mojo did created us. He is kinda like family, but you girls are our family too."

"We're family too?" Blossom asked.

"Of course." Boomer said. "That's why we stick together."

"We drive each other crazy most of the time." Butch said. "That's pretty much what family does."

"Hehe, I guess that true." Buttercup said.

"But, just for the record, I only think of two of you girls as sisters." Brick stated.

"Yeah, same here." Butch said.

"You know, I do." Boomer said.

Everyone laughed and the boys went by to their game.

"We really are lucky to have them." Bubbles said.

"They really came through for us." Buttercup said. "Who knows what Mojo would have done if they didn't show up.

"I know even want to know." Blossom said. "Let's just enjoy our with the guys."

"Yeah." Both Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"Hey, girls!" Boomer called out. "Come play with us!"

"Yeah, you gonna see us beat this boss!" Butch said.

"Be right there!" The girls said happily.

The kids all played video games and the girls learned to never be jealous of the boys again.

The End.

 **Next time, The girls goes on vacation while the boys stay home to guard the homefront.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Girls Go Away, Boys Stay and Play**

 **Hey guys. In this Chapter, the boys decide to give the girls some time off while the boys do their job. Sorry for the huge delay on this chapter. Max laziness happened and not to mention work, and certain computer problems.**

It was a nice calm day in The City of Townsville, in fact, it has been crime free for two whole weeks now. With the addition of the Rowdyruffs as Townsville heroes, crimes and monster attacks slowed down in a huge rate. The gang was just getting off school and enjoying their time without having to deal with trouble. They made it home in high spirits.

"Wow, I can't believe that Townsville's been crime free for two whole weeks." Blossom said.

"Right?" Brick replied. "Something ususally happens after a few days."

"Well, it's not like anyone is dumb enough to go against six super powered kids." Buttercup said.

"They were dumb enough to go against three super powered kids." Bubbles said.

"And we pretty much have all this free time now." Boomer said.

"I know, right?" Brick said. "Did you know most kids our age like to play in the park? Who knew I would have too much fun throwing a frisbee?"

"That's only because the way we play it." Brick said. "I gonna grab some juice."

"Can you get us some too?" Blossom asked.

"You got it, Bloss." Brick said.

Brick goes to the kitchen to grab some juice boxes.

"Two whole weeks without crimes..." Blossom said. "Almost feels too calm."

"Eh, you're just not used to it yet." Butch said.

"It might take some time, but it feels good not fighting all the time." Boomer said.

"Heh, still gonna take a while for me, but it has been relaxing." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, and I've even gotten better at drawing with all this free time." Bubbles said.

Brick some up with juice boxes.

"Got the juice." Brick said. "Here, catch."

Brick tosses his juice boxes to the others as they all catch it.

"I say we make a toast." Brick said as he held his juice box up high. "Here's to keeping Townsville crime free for two weeks."

"Cheers!" Everyone said.

Everyone started to drink from them juice boxes, expect Butch because he was having trouble with putting the straw in.

"Gah, what's wrong with this stupid box!?" Butch shouted.

Boomer takes Butch's juice box and puts to straw in for him.

"There you go, Butch." Boomer said.

"Show-off..." Butch said displeased.

Butch later sips his juice and changed his mood.

"Mmm, good juice." Butch said.

"You know, with all these this free time, we should do something." Brick said.

"You girls ever did anything with this time off?" Butch asked.

"Not really." Blossom said. "There was that one time when we were going to the Bahamas."

"The Bahamas?" Boomer questioned. "That sounds like fun."

"Wait, 'were'?" Brick questioned. "What, you didn't go?"

"It just wasn't right with all the crime that happens on Townsville then." Bubbles said.

"Plus, we went to the future and saw what would happen if we weren't around to save the world." Buttercup said.

"Wait, you went to the future!?" Butch asked.

"You girls never told us you were to the future!" Boomer said.

"It's was kinda an accidental trip." Blossom said. "It's a long story."

"Well, clearly whatever future would happen won't happen now." Brick said. "I mean crime has been slow, and you have us to help you now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Blossom said.

"Hey, maybe you should can go to the Bahamas now that things are pretty good." Brick said.

"You think it'll be okay?" Blossom asked.

"Sure it will." Brick said. "Plus, you can book a flight pretty easily these days."

"Yeah, and a bit of a break would be nice." Butch said.

"Especially if it's somewhere as nice as the Bahamas." Boomer said.

"Hey, maybe we should go the Bahamas this time." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, I always wanted to see the beaches there." Bubbles said.

"It does sound nice." Blossom said. "But, what if something happens while we're gone?"

"I'll tell you what." Brick said. "You girls go to the bahamas, while the boys and I will guard the home front."

"We will!?" Both Boomer and Butch questioned.

"Yeah, we will." Brick stated.

"But, I kinda wanna go to the Bahamas." Boomer said.

"Yeah, and it's not like anything could happen while we're gone." Butch said.

"Guys, we're still new heroes." Brick said. "We kinda don't need time off just yet. Plus, someone's gotta look after Townsville."

"Yeah..., I guess you're right." Butch said.

"It would be pretty bad if something happens and we're not here to help." Boomer said.

"You guys still you want to do it without us?" Blossom asked.

"Come on, we got this hero done by now." Butch said.

"And we've been doing it before we came to live here." Boomer said.

"You girls have done a lot for us and this is one of our ways to return the favor." Brick said. "You deserve a break after all the hard work you've done."

"You guys..." The girls said heartfully.

The girls then hugged the boys.

"Just for the record, this totally makes up for us not coming." Butch said while enjoying his hug from Buttercup.

"I think so too." Boomer said while enjoying his hug from Bubbles.

"Okay, that's enough hugging." Brick said while breaking his hug from Blossom. "You should probably tell the Professor and see if he can still book a flight."

"Good point." Blossom said. "He was pretty upset the last time we didn't go."

"He'll be glad to know that we can go there this time." Bubbles said.

"Just as long as we can actually book a flight today." Buttercup said.

"We should ask him." Blossom said. "Hey, Profess..."

The Professor had heard the whole conversation and had everything prepared.

"Already booked our flight." The Professor said. "You girls be ready in about 10 minutes."

The Professor leaves the living room.

"Hmm, guess he hear everything." Brick said.

"Well, we better get packed." Blossom said. "Come on, girls."

The girls go to their bedroom to get their things while the boys stayed in the living room.

"They really could use the break." Brick said.

Both Boomer and Butch gave Brick an angry look.

"What's with you two?" Brick asked his brothers.

"We wanted to go to the Bahamas too..." Both Boomer and Butch said angry.

"So do I, but someone has to be here just in case something happens." Brick said. "We'll go the next time."

"Yeah..., I guess..." Butch said a little down.

"If there even will be a next time..." Boomer said upset.

"Besides, we get the whole house to ourselves." Brick said.

"Oh, yeah, we do don't we?" Boomer said. "That's pretty cool."

"Exactly." Brick said. "And it'll show how responsible we are."

"Guess that's fair." Butch said. "Okay, let's do it."

"Heh, knew you'd see it my way." Brick said with glee.

A few minutes later, the girls and the Professor were ready to go to the airport.

"Okay, boys, I have a list of all to chores you can do while we're gone." The Professor said. "I also made sure you had enough food in case. I hope I can count on you, fellas."

"Don't worry, Professor." Brick said. "You can count on us."

"Yeah, it'll be easy." Butch said.

"Not like we handle stuff like this before." Boomer said.

"Just be good boys and make sure the house is still here when we come back." The Professor said.

"We will." The boys said.

The girls bring the rest of their stuff to the car and were about to say goodbye to the boys.

"Okay, that's everything." Buttercup said.

"Wait, I almost." Bubbles said. "Boomer, can you take care of Octi for me?"

"Sure thing, Bubbs." Boomer said. "Octi will be just fine."

"Wow, I'm surprise you're letting Boomer taking care of Octi for you, Bubbles." Buttercup said.

"I just think he could use some guy time." Bubbles said.

"And I'm also guessing your sisters wouldn't let you bring him." Butch said.

"That too." Bubbles said.

"You'll be fine without him, Bubbles." Blossom said. "It's the boys you have to worry about."

"Hey, we'll be alright." Brick said. "We got this hero thing down now."

"If you say so." Blossom said.

"Oh, one more thing." Brick said. "Give us your phones for a sec."

"What for?" Blossom asked.

"Just for a sec." Brick said.

The girls gave the boys their smartphones and they disabled their emerengy signals on them.

"There, we took out the emerengy signals on your phones." Brick said.

"Now you won't be bother for whatever trouble happens here." Boomer said.

"And you can fully relax on your trip." Butch said.

"Are you sure you guys are gonna be fine without us?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, because we stay if you need us to." Buttercup said.

"No, no." Brick said. "We're be fine without you."

"Yeah, so stop worrying so much." Boomer said. "Townsville can survive without the Powerpuff Girls for a weekend."

"And if things go wrong, we're take care of it." Butch said.

"Come on, girls." The Professor said. "We gonna be late for our flight."

"Well, you better go." Brick said.

"All right then." Blossom said. "We'll see you when we get back."

The girls gave the boys another hug before leaving.

"Oh, this so makes up for us not going." Butch said hugging Buttercup.

"Hehe, you're so right, Butch." Boomer said while hugging Bubbles.

The girls went to the car with the Professor and waved goodbye to the boys as they drived off to the airport.

"See you later, girls." Brick said. "You too, Prof."

"Have a nice trip." Boomer said.

"Bring us back something nice." Butch said.

The boys continue to wave until they couldn't couldn't see the car anymore.

"And they're gone." Butch said.

"A whole weekend without the girls and the Professor." Boomer said.

The boys walked by in the house and were really excited to have the house to themselves.

"Whoo-hooo!" Butch said excited. "We got the whole home to ourselves!"

"Let's try to do as many things as we can." Boomer said. "Let's go search for all the good hidden food that the Professor has."

"Oh, I got an better idea." Butch said. "Let's raid the girls closet."

"Guys, guys!" Brick said trying to calm his brothers down. "As much as I'd like to do both of those things, we gonna remember that the girls and the Professor are counting to care of the house while they're gone."

"Okay, and how do we do that?" Boomer asked. "It's not like they'll be here see everything."

"We're going to do everything that the Professor gave us on the list." Brick said.

"Ugh, a list?" Butch asked displeased. "Do we have to everything on it?"

"Uh, yeah, that's how it works, dude." Brick said. "We got responibilities now."

"Geez, what happened to the old 'no rules' Brick?" Butch asked.

"He got destroyed along with the old versions of you guys, by us." Brick said with a serioes face.

"Oh, right..." Butch said nervously.

"Look, this stuff is easy and we'll be done with it on no time." Brick said.

"I guess that's true." Boomer said. "We do have superpowers to make it easier."

"Yeah, and they are the stuff we do anyway." Butch said.

"So, it's settled." Brick said. "We do everything on the list first."

"Okay..." Both Boomer and Butch said unwilling.

"...Then we find the hidden food and raid the girls closet." Brick said with smile.

"Whoo-hooo!" Both Boomer and Butch shouted.

The boys did all the chores that were given to them by the Professor. They watered the plants around the house, clean the living room, the kitchen, the bedroom, and pretty everything in the whole house. They were done in minutes.

"See, we're already done." Brick said.

"That was almost too easy." Boomer said.

"Yeah, I'm almost disappointed." Butch said. "Almost..."

"Heh, well now that we have all the chores done, how about we do our things?" Brick asked.

"Oh, yeah." Both Boomer and Butch said.

"Now, I know you guys wanted to do your things, but since we have the whole house to ourselves, how about we play Super Monster Blasters most of the day?" Brick asked.

"Hey, that's a good idea." Butch said. "The girls tend to hog the T.V. sometimes."

"And they're not as good in the game as us." Boomer said.

"Well, let's get to it then." Brick said.

The boys played their game for several hours, and decided to stop to have some dinner. They have a beef stew that was made by the Professor.

"Mmm, I can tell you this." Butch said. "The Professor can make a mean beef stew."

"You got that right." Boomer said "Maybe he should switch to becoming a chef."

"Then we'd be calling him 'Chef' instead of 'Professor.'" Brick stated. "Not gonna lie though. This is really good."

"Maybe you should ask him if he could teach you how to make it." Butch said to Brick.

"Maybe." Brick said. "I wouldn't mind."

As the boys were finishing up dinner, Brick had got a text from Blossom.

"Huh, a text?" Brick questioned. "Hey, it's from Blossom!"

"Oh, a text from 'Blossy'?" Butch said teasing Brick.

"Hey, only I get to call her 'Blossy.'" Brick said seriously.

"Oh, sorry..." Butch said unamused. "Didn't know you own the rights."

"So, what did she texted you for?" Boomer asked.

The text reads "Are you guys busy? How about we video chat?"

"She and the other girls want to video chat with us." Brick said.

"Hey, cool." Boomer said. "I want to know if they made it to the Bahamas."

"Let's get to the computer and talk to the girls." Butch said.

The boys go to the bedroom to get the computer and video chat with the girls. The boys were interested to hear what the girls have been up to.

"Hi, boys." The girls said on video chat.

"Hi, girls." The boys said to the girls.

"So, did you girls made it to the Bahamas?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, we just got here." Blossom said. "It's really pretty. Check it out"

Blossom pointed her phone to show the boys what the Bahamas looks like.

"Whoa, nice." Brick said. "It really is pretty."

"I didn't think flights to the Bahamas all the way from here would be that fast." Boomer said.

"They aren't actually." Blossom said.

"We kinda gave the plane an extra boost on the way here." Bubbles said.

"We wanted to get here and spend as much time here as possible." Buttercup said.

"Ah, smart." Butch said. "Never beats flying with the Powerpuff express."

The gang all laughed after hearing Butch joke.

"Heh, good one, Butch." Buttercup said.

"The Bahamas can't keep you away from my jokes." Butch said.

"So, any places you're got plans to go to?" Brick asked.

"A few." Blosssom said. "We gonna go to the waterpark they have here."

"They have a waterpark!?" The boys asked.

"Yeah, and it's got one of the biggest water slides ever." Buttercup said.

"I've never been on a water slide..." Butch podded.

"Hush, Butch." Brick said. "Anywhere else?"

"A place for dinner, and our really nice hotel." Bubbles said.

"And tomorrow we get to check out this festival too." Buttercup said.

"They're having a festival?" Boomer asked. "I've never been on a festival..."

"Boomer, hush." Brick said. "Heh, sounds like you girls are gonna have fun."

"Well, what about you, boys?" Blossom asked. "Any trouble happening while we were gone?"

"Nope, everything's fine right now." Brick said.

"All we pretty much did is finish all the chores the Professor gave us and had dinner." Boomer said.

"No monsters or crimes at all." Butch said. "Totally peaceful here."

"Wow, maybe you guys should have came with us." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, we thinking that same thing, weren't we, Brick?" Butch asked Brick.

"Dude, it's not like anything gonna happen the second the girls leave Townsville, and if it does, we'll handle it like we always do." Brick said.

"Well, we really appeciate you three watching over Townsville for us." Blossom said. "It means a lot."

"Hey, we own you girls a lot." Brick said. "Besides, you three can use the vacation more than we do."

"Yeah...I guess that's true." Butch said in agreement.

"Besides, it's pretty cool having the house to ourselves." Boomer said.

"Just as long as it's still there when we get back." Bubbles said.

"Hehe, we'll try to keep everything together." Brick said.

The Professor calls out to the girls.

"Girls, it's time to go." The Professor called out.

"Oh, that's the Professor." Blossom said. "We gotta go."

"Okay, say hi to the Professor for us." Brick said.

"Have a good time." Boomer said.

"Try not to have too much much fun without us." Butch said.

"Hehe, no promises." Buttercup said.

"Bye, guys." Bubbles said.

The girls turn off their webchat.

"Heh, sounds like the girls are gonna have a lot of fun, huh, guys?" Brick asked his brothers.

Both Boomer and Butch gave Brick an angry glare.

"...We wanted to go to the Bahamas..." Both Boomer and Butch said with an angry face.

"Uh, how long are you two gonna keep bringing that up?" Brick asked annoyed.

"As long we have to." Butch said.

"The girls get to go to a waterpark, and a festival." Boomer said. "And we get to do stay here, watch T.V., and play video games."

"And what's bad about that?" Brick questioned.

"We do that everyday!" Boomer said. "Sometimes, it's nice to do something different."

"Yeah, yeah." Brick said. "If you guys are gonna keeping being babies about this, maybe I'll play video games by myself."

"Heh, like we would let that happen." Butch said.

"Yeah, you're terrible with being solo." Brick said.

"Glad to see you're in better mood, boys." Brick said.

Later, it's was time for the boys to go to bed, with lend to some problems.

"Dude, Brick, why do still have to go to bed at 9:00?" Butch asked. "We can stay up a little longer, you know."

"Yeah, I heard that the good T.V. shows start at this hour." Boomer said.

"I know, but the Professor blocked them, plus anything unblocked it's just boring." Brick stated. "We need to get some rest anyway."

"Yeah, I guess." Butch said.

Brick climb in the girls bed.

"Wait, are you doing?" Butch questioned.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Brick responed. "I'm sleeping in the girls bed, tonight. They're not using it."

"No way, Brick!" Boomer said. "Why do you get the nice bed?"

"Uh, because I'm the leader." Brick said.

"That's not a good reason." Butch said.

"Not even close." Boomer said.

The boys are used to sleeping on their own beddings, but they all thought the girls bed was more comfy.

"I think the only fair thing to do is to share the bed." Boomer said.

"We're just gonna argue the whole time if only one of us gets it." Butch said.

"Fine, I get the middle like Blossom does." Brick said.

"I get Bubbles's side." Boomer said.

"And I'll get Buttercup's." Butch said.

"And no one spoon me tonight." Brick said.

"Like we would." Both Boomer and Butch said.

The boys all got into girls bed and made themselves comfy.

"All right, goodnight guys." Brick said to his brothers.

"Goodnight." Both Butch and Boomer said.

The boys all turned in for the night while having no trouble for the day. Morning came and the boys were having cereal for breakfast. Butch was trying to get as much cereal as he could.

"Butch, come on, man!" Boomer shouted. "Stop taking so much of the cereal!"

"I'm just taking some of the girls share." Butch said. "It's not like they're here to have it."

"Yeah, that's not how it works, Butch." Brick said.

"So, are we doing today?" Butch asked.

"Well, we still got some chores from the Professor's list to do." Brick said.

"More chores?" Boomer questioned. "I thought we finished them all yesterday."

"Those were yesterday's." Brick said. "Today's are different. It's not like it's a big deal. We'll finish them quickly like before."

"Yeah, and then we can goof off again." Butch said.

"See, already looking at the positive side." Brick said.

"In that case, we don't have to do those chores right now." Boomer said. "It's still pretty early."

"Yeah, let's just finish breakfast and watch some Saturday morning cartoons." Brick said.

"Is there any better way to enjoy a nice Saturday morning?" Butch asked knowing that he would enjoy watching cartoons.

After finishing their breakfast, the boys went to the living room to watch some T.V.

"I wonder how the girls are doing?" Boomer asked. "Betcha they had some amazing breakfast."

"Well, let's not forget they're on a different timezone then us right now." Brick said. "It's probably 12:00 where they're are."

"Uh, I never understood why different places have different times." Butch said. "Can't they all just have the same time?"

"It has something to do with the sun's placement around the world." Brick stated. "Right now, it's nighttime somewhere."

"It's kinda weird when you mention it like that." Boomer said. "Guess you being the smart one helps, huh, Brick?"

"I know what I need to." Brick said.

The boys had just finished their breakfast and decided to good to the living room to watch T.V.

"Man, how come they only show the good stuff on Saturday?" Butch questioned.

"Because if they didn't, we'd missed everything because of school." Brick stated.

"Oh, right..." Butch said in realization.

"I'm actually starting to get used to days like this." Boomer said. "Just relaxing without worring about much."

"Yeah, we have been taking it easy for a while now." Brick said.

"Guess we're really getting this hero thing now." Butch said.

"Well, we've only been official heroes for two weeks now." Brick said. " We still have a lot to prove."

"Just as long as it's not now." Butch said."

While they were enjoying T.V., the emergency signal on their phones rang which surprised them.

"What the!?" Brick questioned. "The emergency signal!?"

"Ugh, I jinked it, didn't I?" Butch questioned. "Had to open my big mouth."

"So much for having no trouble." Boomer said. "Guess two weeks is as far as it goes."

Brick picks up his phone and answers the Mayor's call.

"This is Brick." Brick said to the Mayor. "What's the trouble, Mayor?"

"Oh, Brick." The Mayor said. "I'm used to Blossom picking up."

"Well, you go me, so what's the problem?" Brick asked.

"There's a robbery at the bank." The Mayor said. "The men there are holding hostages as well."

"A bank robbery?" Brick questioned.

"Seriously?" Butch questioned. "Who still robs banks?"

"Guess they still think they can get away with it." Boomer said. "So dumb."

"Don't worry, Mayor." Brick said to the Mayor. "We're on it."

Brick drops his call with The Mayor.

"Okay, we can handle this no problem." Brick said. "Let's go, boys."

"Right." Both Boomer and Butch said.

The boys all flew to the bank to take care of the robbers. The robbers were just about to leave when they ran to the boys outside.

"The Rowdyruff Boys!?" The robbers shouted.

"Oh, good." Butch said. "Looks like we're really naming a name for ourselves."

"Good thing we're on the job." Boomer said.

"You know the deal, fellas." Brick said to the robbers. "Drop the money and we might go easy on you."

The robbers were about to get out their guns, but the boys shot their laser eyes right when they were about to move.

"Seriously, give up now." Brick said.

The robbers then gave up and were sent to jail by the cops. The boys were commented on their good work.

"Well done, boys." The Police Officer said. "You stopped those robbers."

"Eh, it's no big deal." Butch said.

"Just doing our job as heroes." Boomer said.

"Didn't even need the girls help." Brick said.

"Hmm, where are the Powerpuff Girls?" The Police Officer asked.

"They're just taking some time off." Boomer said."

"We're taking care of things for them." Butch said.

"It's no big deal." Brick said. "We did pretty well without us, so we can do the same."

"Hmm, if you say so." The Police Officer said. "Thanks again, boys."

The boys then took off and went back home.

"Man, that was barely two minutes." Butch said.

"You got that right." Boomer said. "Can't believe those robbers actually thought they were gonna get away."

"Some never learn." Brick said.

The boys went back to watching T.V. for a couple of more minutes, but it wasn't long until they got another call from the Mayor.

"Wha...another emergency?" Butch asked.

"Why now of all days?" Boomer questioned.

"*Sigh*...I'll answer it..." Brick said depressed.

Brick picks up his phone to answer the Mayor.

"What is it this time, Mayor?" Brick asked.

"There's a monster attacking the city!" The Mayor shouted. "We need help!"

"A monster attack?" Brick questioned.

"Seriously?" Butch questioned. "How is it that monster even show up?"

"I know, right?" Boomer said. "It's not people shouldn't notice them."

"We'll talk about that later." Brick said. "Right now, we got a monster to beat."

"Okay..." Both Butch and Boomer said a little down.

The boys flew to the city once again to fight the giant monster attacking the city.

"You know, I think this is the first time in a while we handled this kinda of stuff with just the three of us." Butch said.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Brick said.

"Honestly, it's easier to do this with the girls." Boomer said. "Sometimes, it was pretty hard."

"True, but the girls were able to handle this kind of stuff with just the three of them, so it'll be no problem for us." Brick said.

"I hope you're right." Butch said. "Today's starting to get crazy."

The boys made it to where the monster was and made work of it. They then went back home and tried to get some time to relax.

"Uh, I need a break all this crime fighting." Boomer said exhausted.

"Yeah, me too." Butch said also exhausted. "I have more respect for the girls doing it so long."

"Geez, I don't what is it today about crimes and monsters, but it better be over for the rest of the day." Brick said.

"Yeah." Both Boomer and Butch said in agreed.

"So, what about the chores?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, we haven't even done any yet." Boomer said.

"Let's just do it later." Brick said. "And I really want do right now is lay on the couch."

"Can't argue with that." Butch said.

"Me neither." Boomer said.

The boys decided to put the chores on hold for now. They chilled out and watched some more T.V. for a few hours. While watching their show, they got another text from the girls. Brick picks up to read the text and noticed that the girls want to web chat again.

"Hey, looks like the girls want to video chat again." Brick said.

"Oh, I bet they're enjoying their time off." Butch said displeased.

"And we're just here doing _their_ usual job..." Boomer said.

"Guys, don't be like that again." Brick said. "Come on, let's get to the computer."

The boys went to the room to talk to the girls.

"Hey, girls." The boys said to the girls on the computer.

"Hey, guys." The girls said on Blossom's phone.

"So, how are things?" Blossom asked. "Any trouble back at home?"

"Trouble?" Brick questioned. "Nah, we're fine."

"Yep, all good here." Butch said.

"Like we would have any trouble." Boomer said.

"Yeah, 'cause you three are usually the ones that cause trouble." Buttercup said.

"Ha ha, very funny, B.C." Butch said. "You know we don't cause trouble anymore."

"So, how are things with you, girls?" Boomer asked. "Did you do those stuff you said you were gonna do?"

"And more." Bubbles said. "The waterpark was so much fun!

"And we had some of the best food ever at this restaurant." Buttercup said.

"Oh, I bet it was." Butch said upset.

"Dude..." Brick said annoyed.

"The beaches are also very nice too." Blossom said. "We collected a couple of seashells."

"And I found the prettiest one." Bubbles said as he showed it to the boys.

"Oh, that does look pretty." Boomer said.

"Seashells aside, it sounds like you girls are having a good time." Brick said.

"And it looks like you boys are doing well without us." Blossom said.

"Heh, told you things would be fine." Butch said.

"Yep, and not a single problem." Boomer said.

As soon as the boys were saying how fine everything was, the emerency signal on their phones rang once again.

"Uh, oh..." The boys all thought.

The girls heard the signal as well, but didn't know it was 'THE' signal.

"Huh, what's that sound?" Blossom questioned.

"Oh, it's...my timer for the oven." Brick said nervously. "Yeah, we're making pizza bagels. Right, boys?"

"Oh, right." Butch said knowing what Brick meant. "Pizza bagels, hehehe."

"Hehe, better get them out before they burn." Boomer said nervously.

"Okay, then." Blossom said. "I guess we'll talk to you guys later."

"Yeah." Brick said. "Later..."

"Bye, boys." Bubbles said.

"Enjoy your pizza bagels." Buttercup said.

"Oh, we will..." Butch said silently nervous.

The boys ended their call with the girls and got really upset about the call they got from the mayor.

"'Cause we could really use them right now." Butch said angry."

"What the mayor calling about now!?" Boomer asked upset.

"What do you think?" Brick said un surprised. "Let's just go."

Once again, the boys were force to deal with more trouble in Townsville while the girls were away. Hours later, everything was calm again and it was time for them to go to bed.

"Ughhh, I just want to crash right now..." Butch said exhausted.

"...Might have asked this before, but did the girls really did all of this most of the time?" Boomer questioned.

"I'm so tired, I don't even know anymore..." Brick said tired. "The girls and the Professor will be back tomorrow and we didn't do a lot of the chores today. We'll just have to take care of them later."

"Until then, let's sleep off this nightmare of a day." Butch said.

"Amend to that." Boomer said.

The boys crawled into the girls bed once again and slept off their exhausting day. The next day came in, and the girls and the Professor would be back home in a few hours. The boys had their breakfast and did some of the chores they didn't get to do yesterday.

"Okay, I think that's everythings now." Butch said.

"Yeah, everything for yesterday." Brick pointed out. "We still have to the do the chores for today."

"Ehhhhh, I don't wanna do anymore chores!" Boomer shouted out.

"Me neither!" Butch said agreeing with Boomer. "I think we proved that we're more than responsible by now."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't agree with you guys." Brick said. "As a matter of fact, I think we should use the day start training again."

"You wanna start training again?" Butch questioned.

"Let's be honest guys, we've been so focus on chores so much these last few days, that we barely got any training in." Brick said.

"We have been a little sluggish lately." Boomer said.

"Well, I guess a few hours of training won't here." Butch said.

"And with the girls and the professor coming home today, we should have enough time. Just as long as we don't get any 'calls.'"

"Let's hope you're right." Boomer said.

"Well, then, let's get training." Butch said.

The boys used the Professor's battle simulator to train. They were always a bit stronger than the girls, so they usually did a higher level than them, which was level 13. The simulation was a bunch of powerful looking monsters. It was all three of them so it was really no problem for us to handle. Of course, we was still a rough fight.

"Whew, that was a good work-out." Butch said.

"You got that right." Boomer said. "Man, the Professor must have worked to make this for a long time."

"Yeah, it must have cost him a lot, too." Brick said. "Okay, let's take a break, boys."

"Yeah." Both Boomer and Butch said.

The boys were able to get a few minutes rest, but was to long until the Mayor called with more trouble.

"Oh, guess who's calling?" Brick said unamused.

"The Mayor again...?" Boomer asked upset.

"What else is new...?" Butch said not surprised.

Brick picked up his smart phone and answered the call.

"*Sigh* What is it now, Mayor?" Brick said depressed.

"It's Mojo!" The Mayor shouted in the phone. "He's causing big trouble!"

"Wha-Mojo!?" Brick asked surprised."

Boomer and Butch were also surprised to hear Mojo's name. The boys didn't like the idea of fighting Mojo again, but they know they had to.

"Don't worry, Mayor." Brick while changing to a more confident face. "We'll take care of it."

Brick ends the call.

"So, Mojo's causing trouble again." Butch said.

"The girls did say he did it on a regular basics." Boomer said.

"Speaking of the girls, they'll be home in a few hours." Brick said. "Let's just get this over with and get ready for their return."

"Let's hope that extra training we did today helps." Butch stated.

"Not like we need it for someone like Mojo." Boomer said.

"Come on, let's go." Brick said.

The boys once again flew the city, only this time, they were facing with their creator, Mojo Jojo. They were not in the mood to deal with possible "Daddy issues," but as heroes, they had to job. They later made it to the city, and Mojo had a giant robot, which was actually the same one the boys liked on the episode Custody Battle. It was remodeled from the last time it was used.

"Hey, is that the same robot that Mojo let us used?" Butch asked his brothers.

"Looks like he upgraded since last time." Boomer said.

"Well, it did go down from just one banana peel." Brick said. "Let's see if it can handle us."

The boys went closer to the robot to face Mojo.

"Not so fast, Mojo!" The boys shouted at Mojo.

"Oh, boys." Mojo said somewhat happy. "It is good to see you today."

"Uhhhh..." The boys said confused.

"...Wish we could say the same..." Brick said a little lost.

"What do you actually plan on doing?" Butch asked.

"Taking over Townsville." Mojo said.

"You are aware that you were never able to do that, right?" Brick said.

"Yeah, the girls always stopped you." Boomer said.

"Speaking of, where are those girls?" Mojo said. "I expected them to show up."

"Eh, we like having our new hero status, so we came." Brick said. "They don't need to be here for you if they have us, and you don't have to be doing this."

"Yeah, you know you can't win against us." Butch said.

"Oh, I know I can't win against you, which is my I brought my revised mecha from the day you boys came back into my life." Mojo said. "What do you boys think? It is not, 'awesome'?

"Uhhhhh..." The boys shuttered.

"Yeah...awesome..." Brick said unamused.

"Really cool looking..." Butch said nervous.

"...Much cooler than the last one..." Boomer said nervous.

"Ah, I knew you boys would like it." Mojo said. "So, is it enough for you to return to evil?"

"Is this what this is about!?" Brick asked. "You want us to be bad again!?"

"Dude, you know realize that we _just_ became real deal heroes here, right?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, there's no way we're messing that up." Boomer said. "That, and we kinda destroyed the evil versions of us from within, so we don't like bad things at all anymore."

"We'll see about that, when you see what I can do with my evil robot!" Mojo said as he does an evil laugher.

Mojo starts to destroy buildings with his robot.

"Man, he must really think we're gonna go back to him." Butch said.

"It's kinda sad, actually." Boomer said.

"Let's just make short work of him before the girls get back home." Brick stated.

As soon as the boys were about to attack, Brick was getting a call from Blossom.

"Uh, speak of the devil." Brick said while noticing his phone. "Blossom's calling me. You guys hold Mojo off while I talk to her."

"Make it fast!" Butch shouted.

Boomer and Butch went to fight Mojo's giant robot, while Brick talks to Blossom on his phone.

"Bloss, hey!" Brick said with forced happiness. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Brick." Blossom replied. "Just calling you to tell you that we're all coming home soon."

"Oh, yeah." Brick said. "You're coming home today. So, what time do you think all of you will be coming?"

"Well, the passagers didn't really like the speedy ride we gave them, but we did make it so that we should be home in about...30 minutes." Blossom said.

"30 MIN...uh, I mean...that's awesome...heh...heh..." Brick said happily nervous.

"I know." Blossom said. "We can't wait to tell you all the fun."

"Hehe, I wish I could tell you the same thing." Brick said nervously.

"Really?" Blossom questioned. "What are you and your brothers doing right now?"

Brick looked and his brothers fighting Mojo's robot, and it looked like they could use a little help.

"Um, let's just say we're all having some...family time." Brick said.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Blossom said.

"Yeah, nice." Brick agreed in his own way. "Hey, listen, I got some things to do before you guys come home, so why don't we talk more when you get back?"

"Sure thing." Blossom said. "See you in about 30 minutes."

"Yeah, see ya..." Brick said as he ended his call. "Crud, this is bad. We gonna wrap this up."

Brick dashes to his brothers to tell them the news.

"So, what's Blossom got to say?" Butch asked Brick.

"They're gonna be home in 30 minutes!" Brick stated.

"But, we didn't all our chores yet!" Boomer shouted.

"And we're still dealing with Mojo, here." Butch said.

Brick thought of something that might.

"Hm, I think I might know what will work." Brick said.

Brick dashes to the fruit market and grabs a banana. He then heads back to his brothers, peels the banana, and eats the edible part, leaving the peel.

"A banana peel?" Boomer asked.

"You thnk that's gonna work again?" Butch questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Brick said.

Brick tosses the banana peel on the floor where Mojo's robot was walking, and like the last time, the robot slipped on the banana peel.

"Wow, defeated the same way again." Butch said.

"You know, it's surprising what the littlest things can do to the biggest things." Boomer said.

"Ain't that the truth." Brick said.

Mojo emerged out of the robot angry about losing again.

"Curses!" Mojo shouted. "Foiled by the same trick again! I know I should have tested it slip resistence!"

The boys flew to tell him off.

"Heh, guess even with that big brain of yours, you still forget the simple things." Brick said to Mojo.

"Sorry, Mojo." Boomer said. "We can't waste time dealing with you all day."

"We got things to do, so try not attacking the city again, or we're have to be 'Ruff' on you." Butch said. "I'm sure you get that."

"Heh, clever, Butch." Brick said. "Come on, let's go."

The boys let Mojo to grief his lost as went back home before the girls and the Professor.

"Okay, so we have about 15 minutes before the girls and the Professor come home." Brick told his brothers.

"Is that even enough time for us to get all our chores done?" Butch asked.

"What if we don't do them all in time?" Boomer asked. "Is the Professor gonna kick us out of the house?"

"I don't think he would do that, but we're gonna do whatever it takes to finish everything," Brick said. "Time for Rowdyruff double speed."

"Right!" Both Boomer and Butch said.

The boys made it home and did every single chore at high speed. At the last minute when the girls and the Professor were about to head inside the house. Brick quickly noticed that they were home.

"Guys, they're here!" Brick shouted to his brothers.

"Did we finish anything?" Butch asked.

"I think so." Boomer said.

"Okay, let's get in positions." Brick said.

They gathered close to the door waiting for the girls and the Professor to enter the house. The Professor used his keys to open the door and the boys ready go greet them.

"Welcome back!" The boys shouted to the girls and the Professor.

"Boys, what a surprise." The Professor said.

"Hey, guys." Blossom said. "Good to see y..."

The boys quickly hugged the girls.

"It's good to have you back." Brick said.

"Whoa, are the Rowdyruff Boys... _hugging us_?" Blossom questioned.

"Are we sure we're in the same house?" Buttercup asked.

"Hehehe, I hope we are." Bubbles said.

"You guys must have really missed us, huh?" Blossom asked.

"You have no idea..." The boys all said together.

"Well, the house is still here." Bubbles said.

"And it's practicually spotless." Buttercup said. "Maybe we should go on vacation more often."

"NO!" The boys shouted.

"Uh, we mean...we would prefer to come the next time." Brick said a little nervous. "Right, boys?"

"Hehehehe, right..." Both Boomer and Butch laughed nervously.

"In any case, it's good to see that we can really rely on you boys to take care of things." The Professor said.

"Of course you can." Butch said. "We're responsible now."

"Might as well start calling us the 'Rowdyresponsible Boys." Boomer said.

"Yeah...don't call us that." Brick stated. "Too wordy."

"Hehe, noted." Blossom said. "So have things been troublesome here?"

"Not even the slightest." Brick said.

"Pretty boring, actually." Butch said.

"Next time, we'll all to on a big trip together." Boomer said.

"Yeah, Townsville will be fine by then." Brick said.

"Well, we're going to unpack our things." Blossom said.

"Sure thing." Brick said. "Tell us all about your trip when you're done."

The girls went upstairs to their room while the Professor went to his lab. The boys played it cool until they were out of sight. They then crashed on the cough exhausted.

"Uh, we were able to put it all off." Butch said tired.

"I honestly didn't think we would." Boomer said exhausted.

"Well, at least the girls had fun on their trip." Brick said.

"If we're being honest, we had a little fun ourselves." Butch said.

"Other than all the chores, I think you're right about that, Butch." Boomer said.

"More or less." Brick said. "Either way, we got to say on top the next time this happens."

"Next time!?" Both Boomer and Butch questioned.

"Well, not including the part with the girls being out of town, or course." Brick stated.

"Oh, thanks goodness." Boomer said.

"In the meantime, we better start training again." Brick suggested.

"Okay." Both Boomer and Butch said in agreement."

"But first, let's hear about the girls trip." Brick said.

"I want to know about that Waterpark." Boomer said.

"I want hear about the food." Butch said.

"Come on, let's go." Brick said.

The boys headed to the room to talk to the girls and were finally get some time off saving the day while the girls were away.

The End.

Next time, Lady Robbers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lady Robbers**

 **Hey, guys. First up, I would like to give a HUGE apology on how long this Chapter took to finish. Other than some laziness, and craziness that had been happening, I had trouble thinking of the right material for this Chapter on the fly. I mainly ended up having ideas for the future Chapters and honestly, this one's probably not that good, but it was important for me to do this one to show off one of the new scenarios that the boys have to experience in future Chapters. Anyway, thank you all for being patient with me and I PROMISED the next few Chapters will come up real soon and they will be really good.**

 **This is the third Chapter of my Life with Ruffs story. In this one, the RRB will be facing a new problem that they never thought they would have ever since they turned good.**

Townsville has been a lot more peaceful ever since the RRB became heroes. Crimes are barely committed anymore, and most monsters tend to be afraid of the boys. Even with the new time of peace, the Ruff and Puffs still go out on patrol to keep the peace.

"Uh, this so boring..." Buttercup complained.

"I know, right?" Butch said in agreement. "No one's dumb enough to do anything bad with 6 superheroes guarding Townsville."

"And that's a good thing, guys." Blossom said. "There has to be a point where crime isn't happening as much now."

"Blossom's right." Brick said. "Besides, this is what we've been working forever since we all decided to work together."

"But, do we have to still patrol around?" Boomer asked. "It's like Butch said. No one's dumb enough to do anything bad with 6 superheroes around."

"You'd be surprised how dumb they are when there's only 3." Bubbles said.

"Well, we're just about done with patrolling." Blossom said. "Let's get ready to head home."

As the kids were about to head home, they surprise to hear an alarm from the bank.

"What's that sound?" Brick questioned. "An alarm?"

"A robbery from the bank!" Blossom said.

"Guess we found a couple of people dumb enough." Buttercup said.

"Man, who still robs banks?" Butch questioned. "It's not like they're gonna be able to spend any of that money when they're on the run."

"Most criminals like to spend it on Black Market stuff." Brick said.

"You mean like weapons and all that kind of stuff?" Boomer asked.

"Exactly, that and they try to skip town, disguised themselves, and change their names." Brick said. "You'd be surprised on how long some criminal get away with it."

"Okay, our question has been answered." Buttercup said. "Let's stop the robbery already!"

"Right!" The others said.

Everyone flew close to the bank, getting ready to stop the robbers.

"Heh, this will be so easy." Butch said.

"Hey, guys." Blossom said. "Why don't you let us handle this one?"

"What, you want to take the credit for yourselves?" Butch questioned.

"It'll just be a minute." Blossom said. "No need for all 6 of us for this, right?"

"She does have a point." Boomer said.

"Ladies first, then." Brick said.

"Thank you." Blossom said. "It won't take long."

The girls went inside the bank while the boys decided to wait. The girls were ready to fight the criminals inside and noticed that they were almost done stealing the money. The girls found the three thieves and were unamused.

"You know, it's quite surprising that you actually think you can get away with a bank robbery these days." Blossom said.

"Unlucky for you, we're here to stop you." Buttercup said.

"You might want to give up if you know what's good for you." Bubbles said.

The thieves were silent and unfazed by the girls. One of them throws a marble looking thing to them.

"What's that?" Blossom questioned. "Some sort of marb..."

Unaware, the marble turned out to be a flash bomb and blinded the girls. The girls screamed from the brightness.

"AHHHHH!" The girls shouted.

"My eyes!" Blossom cried out.

"Can't see!" Bubbles shouted.

"Too bright!" Buttercup shouted.

The thief then threw a giant net over the girls, trapping them while they were blinded by the flash bomb.

"Wh-what's happening!?" Buttercup questioned. "I still can't see!"

"Feels like there's a net on us!" Blossom noticed.

"They're gonna get away!" Bubbles stated out.

The thieves did just that as the girls were preoccupied. Back with the boys, they were waiting +for the girls, hoping that they were okay.

"Huh, it's kinda taking the girls a while." Boomer said to his brothers.

"Yeah, I think we'd be done by now." Butch said.

"Come on, guys." Brick said. "The girls have been doing this WAY longer we have. I'm sure they're okay."

While they thought the girls would be okay, they noticed something surprising.

"Uh, if that were true, how come it looks like the bad guys are about to getting away?" Boomer asked while pointing at the robbers.

"What?!" Both Brick and Butch questioned.

"No way!" Butch shouted. "How did these guys get pass the girls!?"

"They must be smarter than we thought." Boomer said.

"Uhhh, we should have never let them do it by themselves." Brick said. "Come on, let's stop them, quick."

The boys quickly caught up with the robbers to stop them in their tracks.

"Did you honestly think you could get away?" Butch asked the robbers.

"We don't know how you got past the girls, but you won't get past us." Boomer said.

The robbers were about to attack the boys, but they were able to dodge. Brick dashes and tackles one of the thieves.

"Ha, now let's see what's behind that mask." Brick said as he removes the mask on the thief that he tackled.

As Brick removes the thief's mask, he and his brothers shocked to find out the thief was none other than a woman.

"You...you're a girl!?" Brick said shocked.

The other thieves took off their masks revealing that they were all women.

"You're all girls!?" Both Boomer and Butch said shocked.

"We're women, actually." The leader with Red hair said. "And you boys are out of luck."

The leader then threw a net trap similar to what happened to the girls and caught them why they were out of focus.

"Gah!" The boys shouted surprised.

"They got us trapped!" Boomer stated.

"They must have done the same thing to the girls!" Butch said.

"Just, who are you?" Brick asked.

"We're not your average Robbers." The Leader said.

"We're the Robbing Rogues!" All the thieves said together.

"I'm Sapphire." The thief with blue hair said.

"I'm Emerald." The thief with green hair said.

"And I'm the leader, Ruby." The leader said. "Remember those names, because you're gonna be seeing us quite a bit."

The Rogues had a remote control to call out their ride and were making a quick getaway.

"Later, boys." Sapphire said.

"Better luck next time." Emerald said.

The Rogues got in their car and drove off at high speed.

"No, they're getting away!" Boomer shouted upset.

"How do we get out of this stupid net!?" Butch asked angrily.

"Well, if you stop _moving_ so much...!" Brick shouted.

As they were still in the trap, the girls got out of theirs and saw the boys in a tangled situation.

"They got you guys too, huh?" Blossom asked the boys.

"Yeah, and if it's not too much trouble, could you be so kind...?" Brick asked nicely.

"Oh, right." Blossom said.

"Wait..., what about the thieves?" Buttercup asked.

"They...got away from us..." Butch said depressed.

"They used some fancy High Tech car and gave us the slip." Boomer said.

"*Sign*...Just...great..." Buttercup said depressed.

"Guess we're not dealing with our average thieves, are we?" Bubbles asked.

"...Not even close..." Brick said quietly.

Later the day, the kids went home after their failed attempt to save the day. The boys were sitting in the couch, silent the entire time. The girls looked at them and noticed that they were acting off.

"Boys, are you okay?" Blossom asked the boys.

"...Not really." Brick said upset.

"Jeez, what happened to you guys back there?" Buttercup asked.

"The Robbers got us by surprise, but we thought that you might catch them." Bubbles said.

"They kinda got us by surprise too." Boomer said.

"More ways than one." Butch said.

"Who to think that the robbers would be a bunch of chicks." Brick said. "Not only that, but they're also pretty smart too."

"Chicks?" Blossom questioned.

"Yeah, we unmasked them and realize that they were all girls." Butch said.

"Of all the times, why now?" Boomer questioned.

"Wait, why does that matter?" Blossom asked.

The boys quietly looked at each other and knew they had to tell the girls the truth about why they messed up.

"*Sigh* Listen, girls..." Brick said nervously. "There's something we have to tell you..."

"Something important..." Boomer said.

"Something that we didn't think would happen..." Butch said.

"What, you guys don't fight girls anymore?" Buttercup asked as a joke.

The boys looked at the girls quietly and didn't answer the question. Which answered the girls' question.

"Wait, you guys don't fight girls anymore!?" Buttercup asked again only shocked.

"Seriously, but why?" Blossom asked.

"Well, let's see..." Brick said about to explain. "The last time we fought girls, we nearly destroyed them, they _actually_ destroyed us, we came back to life to almost destroying them _again_ , and after what seemed like an endless cycle, we ended up being friends and living together!"

The girls were a bit silent after hearing that explanation.

"So yeah, that pretty much sums it all up." Butch said.

"It's kinda obvious." Boomer said.

"Wait, so you never fought any girl criminals until now?" Blossom asked.

"All the criminals we ever fought were guys." Brick said.

"Even the monsters we fought were all dudes." Boomer said.

"Believe us, we checked." Butch stated.

"Besides, it's not like there's a lot of female criminals here." Brick said.

"Oh, that's not true." Blossom said.

"Yeah, we fought a bunch of baddies that were girls." Bubbles said.

"I doubt you got passed the single digits." Butch said.

"Oh, that's definitely not true." Buttercup said.

"Oh, really?" Brick questioned. "Tell us all females you fought, and on a regular basis. Not just once, but more than once."

"Well, there's Princess..." Blossom said.

"Sedusa..." Bubbles said.

"And...umm..." Buttercup studdered.

The boys quickly picked up that the girls only fought a few female criminals.

"Uhhhhh..." The girls all pondered.

"Seriously?" Brick questioned. "You can't think of anyone else?"

"You said on a regular basis." Blossom said.

"And you just proved our point." Brick said.

"Geez, you're not even close to the two-digit count." Butch said.

"You barely got pass just the one." Boomer said.

"Okay, so you _do_ have a point." Buttercup stated. "It's not out fault most the villains we fight are jerky guys. Oh, no offense."

"Some taken." The boys said.

"Look, fighting you girls back then wasn't the only reason we swore off fighting chicks." Brick said.

"Yeah, do you know how easy it is for a guy to get backlash for hitting a girl?" Butch asked.

"It's not exactly something easy to recover from, and we know more than anyone." Boomer said.

"But these girls are criminals." Bubbles said. "Can't you just let this kinda let this one slide?

"It's not that easy." Brick said. "Hitting a girl, good or bad isn't just something we want to do anymore."

"It could bring back feelings of what things used to be like for us." Boomer said.

"And those are the kinda feelings we don't want to feel." Butch said.

"You remember how it was when Him was controlling to fight you, girls?" Brick asked.

"...Yeah..., we remember..." Blossom said sadly.

"Well, when being turned good, and started to realize all the mean things we did, we felt bad about it..." Brick said sadly. " _Really_ bad about it."

"It's not really a feeling we want to relive." Boomer said.

"Yeah, we're not those kinds of guys anymore." Butch stated.

"Well, we understand that, but..." Blossom said, but was interrupted by Brick.

"This is how it's gonna be for us." Brick said. "Besides, any guy who hits girls, good or bad, are the worse. Period."

Boomer and Butch nodded in agreement with Brick as they all had a serious look on their faces. After the girls heard them say that, they understood the boys feelings.

"Wow, that's actually...pretty mature of you guys." Blossom said.

"Yeah, I'll say." Bubbles said.

"If only you guys were like this when we first met." Buttercup said.

Blossom walks closer to the boys and puts her hand on Brick's shoulder.

"We'll find another way to catches these thieves." Blossom said.

"...Thank you..." Brick said.

"So, what can we do?" Buttercup asked. "These ladies aren't your run-of-the-mill thieves."

"That's putting it, lightly." Bubbles said in agreement.

"You're right about that." Butch said. "They're actually really smart."

"That's an understatement." Brick said. "The way to they stopped us and got away, they knew how to deal with us, even if we never met them."

"Wait, are you saying they knew how to deal with us!?" Boomer asked.

"Then I guess it's no surprise." Blossom said. "Anyone smart in Townsville would know about us."

"And anyone smarter would know how to handle us the way they did." Brick said.

"So how do we catch these smart chicks?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know..." Brick said. "We never had this problem before."

"So, we're just gonna wait until they show up again?" Butch questioned.

"It's not like we can do anything else." Boomer said.

"In the meantime, we try to find what we can about these 'Robbing Rogues'." Brick said.

"I think that's smart, and don't worry." Blossom said. "We're stopping them the next time we see them."

"Yeah..., hopefully soon..." Brick said a little worried.

The next day past and the kids had just finished school and headed home. They all try to get information on the Robbing Rogues.

"Didn't any of you guys find anything?" Blossom asked everyone.

"Nope." Buttercup said.

"Nuh-uh." Bubbles said.

"I got nothing." Butch said.

"Me neither." Boomer said. "Every time when I try to search for them by name, I get the actual jewels."

"Same here." Butch said. "They sure knew how to throw us off searching for them."

"What about you, Brick?" Blossom asked. "Did you find anything?"

"I wish..." Brick said disappointed. "Maybe we're just searching the wrong way."

"Well, what do we know about them so far?" Blossom asked.

"For starters, they had to be pretty clever to plan everything to get away from all of us." Butch stated. "And they were pretty tough too."

"And they were kinda pretty too." Boomer said. " Not that I was looking."

"Smart, tough, pretty..., we pretty sure we just describe the girls." Brick stated.

"Aww, we're flattened." Blossom said.

"Besides the point, I think I can narrow it down a bit by adding some more details." Brick said. "Let's see, they were about late 20s to early 30s, about 5'7 to 5'9 each, theives..."

As soon as Brick narrowed down the search, he got results.

"Hey, I found them!" Brick shouted out.

"Nice work, Brick." Blossom said.

"Well, I do have serious book and street smarts." Brick said.

"So, What'cha got? " Butch questioned.

"Okay, let's see..." Brick said as he looks at the information. "It looks like their real names are Katy, Jenna, and Marcy. They were close friends since middle school, and were all accepted to one of the best college for science and technology."

"Oh, then they really are super smart as we thought." Boomer said.

"Making them even more dangerous to deal with." Butch said.

"So they're scientists?" Blossom questioned. "Why would they live a life of crime?

"Well, apparently they had trouble getting funds for some of their inventions." Brick said while reading the info. "After a while, they wanted to get the money to help better up their research..."

"So, that how they started their crime spree." Buttercup said. "By robbing places."

"Yep." Brick said. " At first, it was for their work, but then, they started to enjoy robbing places."

"Enjoy robbing!?" Bubbles questioned. "How could they turn into bad guys just from doing that!?"

"Sometimes, people can change." Butch said. "The three of us know that more than anyone."

"Ain't that the truth?" Boomer said.

"Looks like it wasn't long until their actions were found out." Brick said. "After a while, they didn't even care about the way they used too. I guess you can tell what they used their knowledge for it now."

"But, they could have done stuff to help the world." Blossom said. "Why give that up for a life of crime?"

"*Sigh* I don't know..." Brick said a little down. "While there are bad people who can turn good, there are good people that can turn bad. That's just how it is."

"*Sigh*...I just don't want to believe that..." Blossom said sadly.

They were a little upset when they heard Brick said that, but they also knew that it was the truth, for they've meant villains that were like that.

"What if we try to convince them to turn themselves in?" Blossom asked.

"If only it were that easy." Brick said. "We've all seen what they can do, and my guess is that they won't give up if we just told them to stop."

"...You're probably right." Blossom said. "I hope we can think of something soon."

"So what do we do in the moment is wait for them to strike again." Buttercup said.

"Yeah..." Butch said. "It's not like we can find them anytime soon."

The kids had to wait until the next time the Robbing Rogues to show up again, but it wouldn't be easy. Word has already spread about the Ruff n Puffs failure to catch them, but that didn't any of them down just yet. The next day after finishing school, they waited for their next move.

"Anything on them yet?" Brick asked the others.

"Nope, not a thing." Butch said while looking at his phone.

"Maybe they left Townsville." Boomer said. "They might just be one of those 'One Time' lady villains the girls always get."

"Heh, if only..." Buttercup said.

"They don't seem like the kind of robbers that leave after one heist." Blossom said. "They gonna be planning another one."

Brick looks at his phone for information on the Robbing Rogues.

"From what we can find, the Robbing Rogues seem to favor places with the jewelry." Brick said.

"Then they much have used the bank as some kind of calling card." Blossom said.

"Okay, but which one?" Butch asked. "Don't we have like a dozen of those?"

"How are we gonna figure out which ones to do go?" Boomer asked.

"By narrowing down the choices." Blossom said.

"Exactly." Brick said in agreement. "The Rogues are interested in the best of the best, and the top 3 choices would be right here.

Brick showed everyone the top 3 jewelry stores in Townsville. "Townsville's Finest Gems," "Jewel Life," and "10k and up."

"Okay, so one of these three places are probably gonna be next." Butch said.

"Yep, and we have to be ready if and they show up." Brick said.

"Okay, if one of those stores are next, we should split and stand on guard." Blossom said.

"Blossom and I will watch "Townsville's Finest Gems." Brick said.

"Bubbles and I can do "Jewel Life." Boomer said.

"Then I guess me and Buttercup get "10k and up." Butch said.

"All right then." Brick said. "Now that we have a plan, let's head out.

"Right." The others said.

The gang all left the house to their destined jewelry store. They each staked out waiting for the rogues to show up. However, there was no progress.

"Ugh, this is boring." Buttercup said to Butch.

"Tsk, you can say that again." Butch said also bored. "Did Brick and Blossom mention how long we have to do this?"

"Uh, about an hour, maybe two." Buttercup replied.

"Oh, fun..." Butch said sarcastically. "It's barely been 10 minutes yet."

"Just try to be patient, Butch." Buttercup said.

"We're the two most impatient people in our group." Butch said.

"I know, it stinks." Buttercup said in agreement.

On to Boomer and Bubbles's...

"Do you see anyone, Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer was playing games on his phone and was didn't hear Bubbles's question.

"BOOMER!" Bubbles shouted.

"Wha-what?!" Boomer said nervously after hearing Bubbles shout. "Oh, sorry, Bubbles. I was just doing a bit of gaming."

"We're supposed to keep a lookout for the rouges." Bubbles said.

"I know, but that's not like they'll just show up out of nowhere." Boomer said. "Besides, we don't need both of us to stay on full guard."

"It still helps if both of us do it." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, you're right." Boomer agreed. "Sorry, if it seems like I'm letting do all the work. How about we do our best here, okay?"

Bubbles decided to play games on her phone as Boomer did.

"Wow, we are so much alike..." Boomer thought.

Around the same time, Brick and Blossom were watching their spot, Brick had brought some snacks.

"Still, nothing." Blossom said. "I wonder if the others are having better luck."

"Maybe, or they're probably goofing off or something." Brick said.

"Heh, yeah." Blossom said. "That does sound like them."

Brick hands Blossom a candy bar.

"Here, a little snack wouldn't hurt." Brick said.

"Oh, thank you." Blossom said.

Brick and Blossom sat on the roof together eating their candy bars.

"It's just the two of us again..." Brick thought. " What should I say? I don't want to say anything that would be to awkard for us."

"Me and Brick again..." Blossom thought. "It was really nice of him giving this chocolate bar for me. The old Brick would never do this."

"So, Bloss, about all this..." Brick asked. "Does it get any easier?"

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked.

"You know, these kinds of problems." Brick said. "Dealing with villains that are actually tough."

"Oh, that." Blossom said. "Well, it can be hard sometimes. Honestly, there were times where me and my sisters just got lucky."

"Like those times you girls fought me and my brothers?" Brick asked.

"Now that was definitely luck." Blossom said.

"Heh, yeah..." Brick said nervously.

"But, you know, I think we're even luckier now that we have you guys on our side now." Blossom said.

"You really think so?" Brick asked. "Even though we can't do much for this situation?"

"It's like I said before, I admire what you stand by now." Blossom said.

"Yeah, well, what kind of superhero would I be if I still hit girls." Brick said while blushing. "Thanks, Blossy."

"Heh, you're welcome." Blossom said.

As the two were having their nice conversation, they get a call.

"A call..." Blossom said.

"It's Boomer." Brick said as he answers his phone. "Boomer, what's up?"

"It's the Rogues!" Boomer said on the phone. "We spotted them. Butch and Buttercup are already on their way here."

"Okay, me and Blossom will do the same." Brick said.

"Sounds like we got trouble." Blossom said.

"Yeah, let's hope that luck with us now." Brick said.

Brick and Blossom flew straight to Jewel Life, where they meant up with the others.

"Hey, we're here." Brick said to the others.

"Just in time." Butch said.

"So, how are we gonna stop them?" Boomer asked. "They're probably expecting us."

"Just leave this to us, boys." Blossom said. "We'll stop them this time."

"If you say so." Brick said. "We'll back you up when you need it. Let's go!"

The kids flew down the stop the Rogues.

"Not so fast, Robbing Rogues!" The kids all shouted.

"Well, well, well." Ruby said. "If it isn't the Ruff and Puffs. Didn't learn your lesson, didn't you?"

"Oh, we learn more than that...Katy." Brick said with a sly face.

"Oh, you did some research on us." Ruby said. "You're pretty smart, Red Boy."

"I know a thing or two." Brick said.

"We also know that you all used to be scientists and that you decided to give up on that." Blossom said. "Why?"

"What can we say?" Emerald said. "We may like science, but we love jewels."

"They do say it's a girl's best friend." Sapphire said.

"Well, let's just see how that works for you in jail." Buttercup said.

"Stand back boys." Blossom said.

"We can handle them this time." Bubbles said with confidence.

"Okay, we'll back you up if you need it." Brick said.

"Watch out for any weird tech." Butch said.

The girls went for the attack. Blossom tried to attack Ruby with a punch, but Ruby quickly blocked it with a force field.

"What the...?" Blossom said surprised.

"Like it?" Ruby asked with a smirk. "Figure you ladies would try a full frontal attack, so with whipped up a little something special."

"A force field generator!?" Brick questioned.

"Oh, great." Butch said upset. "They have _THAT_ too!"

"What _don't_ they have!?" Boomer shouted out.

"Well, they can't do this!" Buttercup said getting to use her heat vision.

Buttercup uses her heat vision on Emerald, but she quickly dodged it.

"What the...?" Buttercup said shocked. "Did you she dodged so quickly?"

"That's years of karate training for you." Emerald said.

"Well, let's see it you can handle this." Bubbles said as she was ready to attack.

Bubbles decides to use her super scream on the Rogues. Fortunately, they were not prepared for that. They tried to cover their ears, but it didn't help at all. It was then they looked like they were all going to pass out.

"Look at that." Blossom said. "It's working!"

Bubbles kept using her scream until the Rouges passed out.

"...Did...that...worked...?" Bubbles said exhausted.

"You did it, Bubbles." Blossom said.

"We actually got them." Brick said.

"Guess they weren't smart enough to handle that." Butch said.

"Way to go, Bubbs!" Boomer said happily.

"Now, let's these ladies to jail before they put some funny business." Blossom said.

The girls were ready to apprehend the Rogues, but their surprise, they faked being unconscious.

"Surprise!" The Rogues shouted out.

"What the...!?" The girls said shocked.

"How did...?" Bubbles questioned.

"

The Rogues then each put out a pole that was charged with electricity and attacked the girls. It was so so powerful that the girls turned out to be the ones unconscious.

"GIRLS!" The boys shouted.

"Why you!" Brick shouted angry.

"Uh, uh, uh." Ruby said. "We know how you boys work now. You can't hurt us, can you?"

The boys gasped after hearing Ruby said that.

"We noticed it since our first fight." Sapphire said. "You three backed up when you saw that we're women."

"And we heard about what you used to be like." Emerald said. "Not to mention what you did to these three."

The boys were silent but gave an angry glare.

"Tell you what, we'll give you a choose." Ruby suggested. "You three and either try to fight us and fail, or you can take your little girlfriends over there and maybe take care of them?"

"Grr, they got us again!" Brick thought.

"They played us this whole time." Butch thought.

"Just we thought we had them..." Boomer thought.

The boys were again silent, but they all nodded with agreement knowing the choice they had to make. They all walked close to the girls and carried them. Getting ready to go home.

"This isn't over..." Brick said to the Rogues. "The next time we see you, we _will_ stop you."

The boys carried the girls and went home, regretting that they couldn't stop them. They took them to their room and layed them down on their bed. A few minutes later, the girls finally woke up after they got home.

"Uh, what...happened?" Buttercup asked tired.

"We're...home..." Blossom said.

"But, what about the Rogues?" Bubbles asked.

"They got away..., again." Brick said.

The boys were there to greet the girls after waking up.

"You girls remember what happened?" Brick asked.

"...Yeah..." Blossom said upset. "They got the best of us, again..."

"Grrrr, how could we lose to them, again!?" Buttercup asked upset.

"We almost had them, and it still wasn't enough..." Bubbles said sadly.

"You girls did your best." Brick said. "It was more than we could ever do."

"We couldn't even bring ourselves to fight them." Butch said upset. "We just flew away like a bunch of wusses."

"And worst of all, they knew that we couldn't fight them." Boomer said. "They played us the whole time."

"They really are something else." Blossom said. "It's only rare that someone new stops us twice in a row."

"If only we did something..., anything..., this wouldn't happen." Brick said upset.

The boys took it the hardest because they feel like they are the real reason why the Robbing Rogues.

"Guys, don't blame yourselves." Blossom said.

"Yeah, if they stopped us, they could have done the same to you too." Bubbles said.

"We just have to stop them for good the next time." Buttercup said.

"*Sigh*...I don't even know..." Brick said.

"The Rogues aren't like anything that we've ever face before." Boomer said.

"Don't get us wrong, we love being superheroes now, but sometimes, it was a lot easier dealing with this kind of thing when we were bad." Butch said.

The girls felt bad for the boys on what happened. A few seconds later, the Professor called to the kids.

"Kids, dinner's ready." The Professor called.

"Okay!" Blossom called back. "We'll be right down!"

"You girls go right ahead." Brick said. "We need a minute to think."

"Okay..., don't be so long." Blossom said.

The girls all went downstairs for dinner while the boys stayed in the room to think about what to do next.

"There's gotta be something we can do to stop them." Brick said.

"But what?" Boomer asked. "We can't fight them at all."

"Not to mention how smart they are." Butch said. "How do we fight someone without fighting them?"

"Without fighting them..." Brick pondered.

Brick thought hard about that statement and got an idea that might actually work.

"Wait...that might be it!" Brick said.

"Huh?" Both Boomer and Butch questioned.

"Okay, here's what we got to do..." Brick said as he explains his plan to his brothers.

A few moments the boys came down to join the girls for dinner and looked more confident. The girls quickly notice.

"Hey, sorry for the wait." Brick said with a confident look on his face. "Dinner looks good."

"Yeah, thanks, Professor!" Both Boomer and Butch said.

The boys dine on their food and look happy while the girls looked confused.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Blossom asked.

"Never been better." Brick replied.

"But, you were guys were so sad before." Bubbles said.

"And now we're not." Butch said. "Thanks for noticing."

"There's no reason to worry about anything now." Boomer said.

"What happened in that room?" Buttercup questioned.

"Wait, did you figure a way to stop the Rogues?" Blossom asked.

"Maybe, but we can't tell you yet." Brick said. "Trust me, you know what it'll be the next time we see it."

"Huh?" The girls questioned.

The girls had no idea what the boys were planning, but they trusted them, so they just hope the best. The next day came, and the Rogue were at it again. This time, the boys ready for them.

"All right, this is it, guys!" Brick said.

"Yeah!" Boomer said. "We got this!"

"The Rogues won't see it coming!" Butch said.

"So, are you guys gonna telling us what you're planning now?" Blossom asked.

"Like we said, you'll know it when you see it." Brick said. "Now, come on. There's no time to waste!"

The boys quickly dashed out to where the Rogues were. The girls were still confused.

"Uh, what did Brick meant when he said that we know it when we see it?" Bubbles asked. "What is it?"

"Uh, I honestly don't know." Blossom said.

"Huh, and I thought you knew everything, especially when it comes with Brick." Buttercup said.

"Hey, let's just go already!" Blossom said.

The girls quickly caught up with the boys as they found the Robbing Rogues. They were at 'Townsville's Finest Gems.'

"This is as far as you go, Robbing Rogues!" Brick said ready for anything.

"Wow, you never give up, do you?" Ruby asked.

"What can we say?" Butch said. "We're boys."

"We can be pretty stubborn." Boomer said.

"So, are you gonna tell us your plan now?" Blossom asked.

"Just stay back and leave this to us." Brick said.

"Wait, are you guys _actually_ gonna fight them?!" Buttercup questioned.

"But, we thought that you guys couldn't..." Bubbles asked.

"Just trust us." Brick said.

The boys then walked close to the Rogues looking getting to actually fight them.

"Well, bring it on!" Butch shouted.

"Yeah, we're ready for now." Boomer said.

"What?" Ruby said. "You can't be serious."

"Not gonna let your little girlfriends fight us this time?" Emerald asked. "Very gentlemanly of you.

"How about you ladies make the first move?" Brick suggested. "That's pretty gentlemanly of us, isn't it?"

"Hmm, what's your game?" Ruby asked.

"No, game, unless you ladies are...sissies...?" Brick taunted.

"Ohhhhh..." The girls said in unison.

"He said the 's' word..." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, you ladies gonna take that?" Buttercup asked the Rogues.

"Believe us, we didn't." Blossom stated.

"Come on, they can't hit us anyway." Emerald said.

"Yeah, it'll be easy." Sapphire said.

"Hmm, fine by me." Ruby said. "Let's get this over with."

The boys were ready, but the girls were still confused about what they were doing.

"So, what exactly are the boys planning to do?" Bubbles asked.

"Beats me." Buttercup said.

"I guess we're gonna find out." Blossom said.

The Rouge decided to try to attack the boys but dodged their attack.

"What was that?" Brick taunted. "You were much better the first time."

"Guess their slipping, huh?" Butch said also taunting the Rogue.

"Man, no wonder there's barely any villain chicks." Boomer said doing the same thing as his brothers.

The Rogues started to get a little angry and starting to attack more furiously. The boys continue to dodge all their attacks and kept taunting them, which made them even angrier. The girls still didn't what the boys were doing.

"I don't get it." Bubbles said. "What are the boys trying to do?"

"Yeah, they're not even fighting." Buttercup said. "They just keeping dodging the Rogues attacks."

Blossom looked and finally understood what the boys were doing.

"Wait, that's it!" Blossom shouted. "I know what they're doing!"

"Really?" Bubbles questioned. "What?"

"Take a good look at the Rogues." Blossom said while pointing out to the Rogues.

The Rogues were starting to get tired.

"Now look at the boys." Blossom said while pointing to the boys.

The boys were not tired at all. It was then the girls understood completely.

"Ah, the Rogues are starting to get tired!" Buttercup said.

"And the boys haven't even broken a sweat yet!" Bubbles said.

"This is what the boys were planning all along!" Blossom said.

It wasn't too long that the Rogues figured out what the boys were trying to do. They were starting to run out of breath.

"So, have you noticed it, yet?" Brick asked the Rogues."

"You ladies are starting to get a little tired." Boomer said.

"And unlike you, we can do this all day if we wanted to." Butch said.

"Hmph, you boys really are smarter than you look." Ruby said. "Even so, it still won't help you..."

The Rogues were about to put out their weapons, but the boys quickly used their super speed to snatch them all away from them.

"Hey, looking for these?" Brick said while he and his brothers held the Rogues devices.

The boys then destroyed all of the Rogues devices.

"Ooops, it looks like we broke your toys." Boomer said.

"No more fancy tricks for you, now." Butch said.

It was the end of the line for the Rogues, but for some reason, they did not look defeated for some reason.

"Heh, you think this is over?" Ruby said.

"Uh, pretty much." Butch said. "You're way too tired to get away, and you got no tech to back you up."

"Yeah, it's literally the end of the line for you." Boomer said.

"You boys, just don't get it, do you?" Emerald said.

"We know all about how you boys work." Sapphire said. "We know you can't hit us."

The boys with silent, but didn't flinch.

"Oh, sure, you can run all day until we're super tired, you can even destroy all our gadgets, but you still can't hit us, can you?" Ruby asked. "Because you aren't the 'old' Rowdyruff Boys anymore. You've actually become...gentlemanly."

The boys still remain silent.

"...You're right..." Brick admitted. "Ever since we became good, we can't even bring ourselves to hit a girl without getting nightmares about it later."

"Not to mention, the ones we hurt the most ended up being our friends." Boomer said.

"And that we're still new heroes here in Townsville." Butch said. "It'd be bad to wreck our rep by hitting chicks."

"So, yeah, you're absolutely right." Brick said. " _We_ can't hit you..."

The boys then each made a smug face.

"...But _they_ can..." The boys said.

The Rogues were distracted by the boys that they completely forgot about the girls. Before, they could even think the girls already stook the Rogues down while they had the chance.

"Hey, ladies." Blossom said. "Looks like you forgot about us."

"Heh, nice job, girls." Brick said. "I knew you would get an idea."

"Just tell us earlier next time." Buttercup said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Butch said.

A few minutes later, the cops arrived the arrest the Rogues. Their robberies were finally brought to an end.

"It's finally over..." Brick said.

"Yep." Blossom said. "You really came through again, guys."

"It's was nothing really." Butch said. "All we did was tired of you girls to deal with them."

"When we got the idea to tired them out, it was only a matter of them until they couldn't keep up with us." Brick said.

"All we had to was keep playing mind games with them." Boomer said. "Looks like they weren't smart enough to figure it out in time.

"It was then we realized the best way to attack them was to not attack them." Butch said. "Of course, we had to throw a little wood to the fire."

"If we didn't keep taunting them, they probably would have figured out our plan sooner." Brick said.

"Heh, Classic Rowdyruff Boys." Buttercup said.

"At least it was helpful in the end." Bubbles said.

The kids noticed the Rogues being taken to jail. Blossom looked that them directly and wanted to know why they turned to a life of crime.

"I'm gonna go talk to them." Blossom said. "I want to know why they did all of this..."

"Yeah, me too." Buttercup said.

"Me three." Bubbles said.

"Okay, we'll wait here." Brick said. "Watch yourselves."

"It's okay." Blossom said. "We're fine."

The girls went to the police car that was holding the Robbing Rogues. The Rogues noticed them and were not really pleased.

"What do you three want?" Ruby asked the girls.

"Now that you're caught, we need to ask a question." Blossom said.

"Let us guess, why did we give our life of science to a life of crime?" Emerald asked.

"You said it, not us." Buttercup said.

"It seems that you can do a lot better than what you're doing now." Bubbles said.

The Rogues were silent for a bit but decided to tell the girls the whole story.

"*Sigh...* It's started only a few years ago..." Ruby said. "We were on the verge of many new discoveries for world."

"But we didn't have any of the money to support our idea." Sapphire said. "Any sponsor we try to ask for help couldn't even do anything."

"So, we had to get the money the other way, which you pretty much guess what it was." Emerald said.

"That's when you did your first robbery..." Blossom said.

"It was an easy task, so we were never caught or identified." Emerald said. "We used all the tech we invented to make a clean robbery."

"We hacked the cameras, and left no prints." Ruby said. "After that, we finally had the money to continue our research. We were to get away with it for quite a while, but eventually, people questioned how we came with the money."

"It was then, we had to leave anything behind, including our names." Sapphire said. "We decided to give up being scientists."

"Nothing was left for us, and without money, we couldn't even support ourselves." Emerald said. "So..., well you know the rest..."

"It didn't have to be like this, you know." Blossom said. "I'm sure you could have found someone to sponsor your ideas."

"And you wouldn't have to become villains and get away for so long." Buttercup said.

"It's kinda sad how all this happened." Bubbles said.

"So, now you know." Ruby said. "Got any other questions?"

"Just one." Blossom stated. "How come here?"

"We heard about you girls before, but we were really surprised to hear about those three." Ruby said as she looked at the boys.

"The boys?" The girls all questioned.

"They used to be bad from what we heard, but that doesn't seem to be the case now." Emerald said.

"They're practically the complete opposite of us." Sapphire said." Must have been really hard for them from what we can tell."

"...Yeah..." Blossom said.

"They're keepers." Ruby said. "Better not lose them."

The girls' faces turned red as soon as Ruby said that. The Rogues then did a small laugh and were taken to jail. As the police drove off, the girls just watch as the rogues were taken away. The boys then came to the girls to as them what happened.

"So, what happened?' Brick asked the girls.

"Nothing!" The girls shouted.

"Huh, what's with you three?" Butch asked.

"And why are your faces all red?" Boomer asked.

"Wh-What!?" The girls said shocked.

"Wait, did they say something to you?" Brick said.

"Well...," Blossom said nervously.

"They _did_ , didn't they?" Butch asked.

"Was it something mean?" Boomer asked.

"N-no, nothing like that!" Bubbles said.

"It's was just...they told us that we came here to see what you guys were like?" Buttercup stated.

"Us?" The boys questioned.

"Yeah, they told us that you're like them only the opposite." Blossom said.

"Oh, you mean us turning bad to good and them turning good to bad?" Brick asked.

"Yep, that's pretty much what they said." Blossom said.

"Anything else?" Brick asked.

"Eh, we'll tell you later..." Blossom said.

"Well, in the meantime, let's go home and celebrate!" Brick said.

"Yeah, I'm starving after all of this." Butch said.

"Me, too." Boomer said.

The gang finally went home after a long day. After they ate dinner, they went to the living room watch T.V. They saw the news about the Robbing Rogues arrested and the Rowdyruffs were on praised for stopping them.

"Heh, looks like we're gonna get our reputation back after the last few screw-ups." Butch said.

"Yep, and we didn't have to actually fight." Boomer said.

"You guys really did do a good job, today." Blossom said.

"Thanks, Bloss." Brick said.

"But, I do have one question for you." Blossom said.

"What is it?" Brick asked.

"What will you do if this happens again?" Blossom said.

After hearing that, the boys were silent. They feel that they will be a time when they will have to fight against female villains again.

"...I guess...we're cross that road when we come to it." Brick said.

"Honestly, I hope that's a long time from now." Boomer said. "Or never..."

"Same here, and they better not be a super genius or something like that." Butch said.

"Amen to that, dude." Buttercup said.

"Hopefully, they were a one-time thing, like the others." Bubbles said.

The gang can finally relax, but the boys were still worried that they will be another time when they will have to fight females again, only maybe the next time, they might actually fight.

The End

Next Chapter, Heroes for Hire.


End file.
